MIA: Missing In Action
by DrainBamage
Summary: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto fix the issues that have haunted him for years or anger the demon inside?
1. Prologue

Title: MIA: Missing in Action 1/12?

Words: 1,419

Status: WIP (Work In Progress)

Pairing: SasNaru, Sasuke Naruto

Rating: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

Warnings: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

Summary: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi.

* * *

Prologue:

Kyuubi--

_ I'm not crazy. I'm surrounded by people who are though. There's a woman who comes in every day wearing the same horridly off white hotel gowns some of the people who don't bother wearing normal clothes wear. She comes in every day at the same time, around six pm in the lounge, sits in the rocking chair, and rocks back and forth clutching her head, mouth open in a silent scream as she watches the latest episode of HOUSE. The first time it happened, I was scared shitless. I asked her what she was doing and she looked at me like I was out of my mind. Ironic really. She told me she was watching House, and she had to rock while she watched House. The man in the room next to me screams and the boy down the hall surrounds himself with sand and tries to kill everyone he meets with his brain. The girl sitting across from me is holding a nasty old baby doll, stroking it's stringy hair, and muttering to it. The girl next to her is her best friend, if we even have friends. She has an extreme eating disorder, thinner than a toothpick, arms just bones and skin, and shoulder bones that jut through the thin shirts she always wears. She thinks she's beautiful in her bipolar lack of body fat. _

_ I'm not like these people. I'm not crazy like they are. I don't mutter to myself, rock obsessively, try to lose weight until it kills me, I don't think I can kill people with my brain. _

_ I just tried to kill myself. _

_

* * *

  
_

Kakashi looked across his desk at the young man sitting opposite him, slouched unceremoniously in the comfy arm chair, glaring at him. It was always a surprise, these meetings. Kakashi never knew who would walk into his office, whether the session would be full of smiles and good news about the other patients progression or whether he'd spend the whole session staring at the cold rage prone figure now seated across from him. Sighing, the white haired man dropped the file he had been holding onto his desk and removed his glasses sitting back in his impressive leather arm chair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today, Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound kind and open.

The blond before him grunted and scowled, his arms crossed and red eyes glaring. "What do you think Hatake?" spat the blond menace.

Kakashi tried to smile, biting his tongue. Kyuubi never meant something good, he was always the sign of something that went wrong. "I mean, why isn't Naruto here?"

Kyuubi snuffed at him, turning his head to scowl at Kakashi's bookcase stacked with Psychology books and Neuroscience. "The sandman was getting tetchy and I figured Naru needed some backup."

Kakashi frowned. Of course, Kyuubi couldn't clearly see it because of the mask covering the lower half of his face. Probably for the better really, any expressed displeasure around Kyuubi never boded well. Any emotion around Kyuubi didn't bode well. "What did you do to Gaara?"

Kyuubi smirked to himself. "Nothing he didn't deserve," he scoffed, looking back at Kakashi, a challenging glint in his eyes. At Kakashi's fixed glare, Kyuubi rolled his eyes, unfolding his arms and leaning forward towards the desk. "I just ruffed him up a bit, told him to never bother us again, and kicked his sand collection around a bit. Nothing fatal." Sighing, the blond, red eyed youth leaned back, smirking still at Kakashi as he spread his arms over the back of the chair. "Nothing like what I did to that piece of shit sex offender."

"What you did to Sai is nothing something to be proud of," Kakashi said firmly, still frowning across the desk at Kyuubi, who was grinning like a maniac. "You know he wasn't really intending to do anything to Naruto. He's still in intensive care and Naruto keeps asking what happened to him." He absently grabbed the nearest pen, his favorite one, fountain, and began to tap it impatiently against the desk. "Before long he's going to figure it out and then what, Kyuubi? What happens to your whole protection thing? How can you protect him for yourself?"

Suddenly, the smiling and sadistic expression on Kyuubi's face was gone, replaced with a snarling furious rage as the blond practically launched himself onto the desk, teeth bared and fingernails digging into the mahogany. "You don't know what you're taking about, Kakashi," he snarled out through bared teeth, hair seeming to stand on end in electric rage. "He's vulnerable. He needs me. _Needs me,_ Kakashi. Not you, not this crummy place, not the meds you're forcing down his throat. Just me to watch him and take care of him."

"And yet you're the reason he's here," Kakashi said, showing no reaction to Kyuubi's potentially dangerous actions. He'd been down this road so many times it was like a routine. "You tried to kill him, remember?"

Still glowering, Kyuubi pushed himself off the desk, ripping his now bloody fingernails from the desk and settling back into the desk. Suddenly, his malicious smirk was back. "What? I'm not allowed to be selfish every now and then?"

Kakashi would have very much loved to have not been a therapist, working with patients, at this moment and have been able to yell at the boy across from him. "Selfish interests are one thing. Trying to kill another person to achieve your own ideas about reality are another thing." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "_You're here_," Kakashi continued. "Because you tried to kill Naruto in order to gain complete control over him, eliminating him so only you would exist. Naruto is here because he, by extension, tried to kill himself."

"It's not like I'm going to try to kill him again," Kyuubi drawled, flinging a leg onto the edge of Kakashi's desk and looking at him impetuously. "I realized the flaws in my practices. He's the vessel I need, and, truthfully, he was created before me. Therefore, I can't eliminate him completely."

Kakashi rubbed a hand through his white hair. The fact of the matter was that he wasn't here to spend time working with Kyuubi. He was here to help Naruto to get better and, by extension, help him get rid of Kyuubi. Yet here Kyuubi say, feet on his desk, while Naruto remained lost somewhere. And Kakashi needed to talk to Naruto. They had been making excellent progress, Kyuubi hadn't really shown up to his knowledge since the incident with Sai, only appearing for brief moments before Naruto regained control.

"You're sick of talking to me and want him, right?" Kyuubi asked, feet wriggling slightly on the expensive furniture as he grinned at Kakashi.

"Well, as much as I love our conversations, Kyuubi," Kakashi said, flipping open the file on his desk with a flick of his wrist. "Yes, I do need to speak with Naruto. And, considering that you've already done your business with Gaara I am beginning to wonder why you've stuck around."

Kyuubi just grinned in response before his eyes suddenly rolled back, his body going stiff and head lolling back. Kakashi waited a moment, watching the boy in front of him slightly apprehensively. The head shot up for a moment and red eyes flew open. "I'm not leaving him," Kyuubi said, an extreme not of sincerity in his voice before his head fell back again and his body went completely limp, feet slipping to thud to the ground. And Kakashi waited.

Suddenly, after a moment or two, the boy in the chair groaned and shifted, hand coming up to brush his face, head lifting lethargically. Blue eyes blinked open and looked around confusedly. They focused on Kakashi and a look of shock and question flashed over his face.

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi said patiently, smiling at the disoriented boy righting himself properly in the chair across from him.

_

* * *

Like I said, I'm not crazy. Nor is my carrier, Naruto. We're perfectly sane, not the same, but stuck in his body. We take turns, him and me. He's weak and I'm strong. I have an advantage over him though that he'll never know, I can see everything that happens when he's alive and I'm not but he can't see me. It's a constant edge I hold over him, control, and he can never let go of me. I'll rule one day and he'll be the one watching all the time._

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	2. A New Friend

Title: MIA: Missing in Action 2/12?

Words: 6,627

Status: WIP (Work In Progress)

Pairing: SasNaru, Sasuke Naruto

Rating: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

Warnings: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

Summary: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Naruto--

_ I made a new friend today. Well, I make new friends every day I suppose. Not in the I forget who I am everyday kind of new friends but more of the I always meet people every day kind of way. Some people here are those types who forget who they are you are everyday, so I guess it is only partially new friends every day. But mostly, I just try to meet new people. People who come and visit me, the families who visit their precious people, the nurses, doctors, the patients who never remember anything. It's like a big meet and greet for me. I'm just being friendly. _

_ His name is Itachi. He was brought here the other night. I watched him being brought in. I don't think he was paying attention to what was going on. He also didn't seem very happy about it, kept on yelling at what looked like his brother that he didn't need to be here and telling him he was going to kill him for putting him in here. I don't know the story so I don't know what to think about it. He didn't say anything in group therapy today even though he was new. Shizune, the nice nurse, tried to get him to introduce himself but all we got was his name before he began to inspect his nails in a bored fashion. He paints them black. I tried sitting with him at dinner but conversation didn't really go anywhere until he asked me why I was here. _

_ I don't really like talking about it but he seemed kinda interested so I told him. He told me he was here for something similar, except instead of killing himself he had killed his whole family. I asked him why he wasn't in jail and he said it was because he got off for mental instability and was sent here instead. He told me they were watching him all the time though to make sure he wouldn't kill anyone else. He told me he wouldn't kill anyone unless they annoyed him. For fun, I asked him if I was annoying him. He told me yes. _

_ I'm not gonna lie, sitting there with him, talking across overcooked vegetables and dry meat, he was scary. Long dark hair fastened at the nape of his neck and cold eyes that told me he could eliminate me without a moments hesitation. But there was something else there, an underlying softness that I could just sense under his harsh cold exterior. I guess that's why I kinda opened up to him. Told him a little about myself. He seemed much more interested in my.... 'issue' than anything else I had to talk about. _

_ I don't really remember much of our conversation after that but he seemed genuinely interested when I went back to my room later. Smiled and everything. I feel like we're going to get to know each other pretty well eventually, hopefully be friends. I love making new friends. _

_ Gaara wont talk to me anymore though. I'll have to ask Kakashi what's going on. And I haven't seen Sai in a while. I hope everything is ok. _

_

* * *

  
_

He had been sitting in the powder blue plastic chair for a good ten minutes and was looking more and more unhappy by the minute. He was new, that was for sure, the way he looked stiff and important, he held himself as if he shouldn't be there. He also looked uncomfortable, occasionally his eyes would flicker around the room, checking on the occupants to make sure they were involved in their own business and wouldn't bother him. He had to be waiting for something either to happen or to finish. There was no way he was one of them here, he looked too stable.

Naruto wasn't staring, that would be incredibly impolite. No, he was observing, for long periods of time, the dark haired boy sitting in the powder blue chair. He was curious, and nothing said he couldn't look at the new figure, obviously out of place and wanting to leave. Seeing someone brought in was new, but seeing someone he had yet to meet in general was a rare thing indeed for the blond boy. Sitting on the old 70's couch, Naruto was having a mental tennis match. Introduce himself to the strange new boy or continue staring until it possibly became creepy. Not that he was staring.

'_You're already being creepy'._ The familiar husky voice ground out from the depths of his mind. '_Just get up already and do something before he places you among the schizophrenics.' _

Naruto frowned at the voice but otherwise made no physical sign of response. After all, most of the people here already thought he was completely insane. Most of the people in here were completely insane. He just wasn't, well, quite as bad as them. He just had a voice that talked to him and occasionally made him black out. Nothing too dangerous.

Except that it had almost killed him.

They'd had a long talk about that.

The boy on the powder blue chair probably thought he was insane too. Thus, Naruto had two options. He could sit here and stare, failing to make a friend, he could get up and go over to the boy and, for kicks, actually act like he was completely insane, or he could go over and act normal, just like he actually was. Might as well let the boy judge whether he was insane or not by his own standards.

Having made up his mind, Naruto swiftly pushed himself from the couch and, grinning broadly, approached the unfamiliar scowling face seated in the powder blue chair. Dark obsidian eyes locked onto him almost instantly, following as he made a direct path towards the wall where the new boy sat. His face displayed no emotions at all, an impassive slate unforgiving for those wishing to find the mysteries of his mind. His eyes however, spoke volumes. Naruto could tell almost instantly the thought process racing through his dark head. _Is he insane or just being friendly. Do I need to flag down one of the staff? _and other such thoughts could be seen darting around along with the underlying tinge of curiosity and apprehension.

Still grinning, Naruto sat down in the powder blue plastic chair right next to the strange new boy. "In answer to your questions no, I am not going to start speaking in tongues or having fits," he said in an assuring tone, looking straight at the boy, who eyed him warily, scowling. "I came over to say hello."

The other boy said nothing, just continued to look at him from his dark eyes, black bangs falling around his face.

"You could always say hello back," Naruto prompted, leaning forward slightly, knowing that, as is typical manners, when you say hello, someone usually says hello back.

"Hn," the black haired boy grunted, smirking slightly and leaning back against the wall, head still turned to Naruto, smirking slightly.

"Is that 'hello' in bastard or something?" Naruto said tersely, scowling at how cold this punk was. Honestly, he was just being friendly. What need was there for such a response as what he was getting. Usually people were very nice. Usually people also thought he was crazy too, talking to him as if he was a two year old, but that was besides the point.

"Hello is hello in bastard, dobe," the raven haired boy said, smirk growing slightly.

Naruto frowned at him. "You know, for a visitor or patient or whatever, you're not exactly easy to get along with."

The other boy scowled. "I'm not a patient," he snapped, eyes growing cold as they bored into Naruto.

"Then you're visiting," Naruto supplied, inclining his head slightly. The other boy said nothing, turning his gaze straight ahead, eyes fixed on nothing. "Who are you visiting?"

The raven said nothing for a period, eyes fixed ahead, almost unblinking. Naruto was just about to repeat his question, mouth opening, when the other replied suddenly, his voice ringing out in a clear baritone. "My brother."

Naruto immediately brightened at finally getting a non-assholeish response from his conversationalist. "Really? Has he been here long? Do I know him?" His habits of perpetual questions and talking had never stopped, not since he was a child until now. He was only ever silent when he slept and even then it was iffy.

The dark haired boy glanced sideways at him, a slight smirk on his features. "Probably not," he answered. "He just was put in here a few days ago. I also doubt someone seemingly sane would venture near him."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

The boy sighed, slightly exasperatedly, though his smirk still remained on his features none the less. "Because he's..." he paused for a moment, frowning as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto, guessing the unspoken words from the raven, nodded once, a soft slightly sad smile on his face. "He's in here because he's not sane. Because people think he's crazy." He watched the obsidian eyes for a moment, glowing with something as they looked back at Naruto. "Do you think he's crazy too?" The dark haired boy scowled at him, anger flashing across his features. Naruto held up his hands, grinning apologetically. "Hey, sorry, just asking," he said, chucking nervously under the glare.

The other boy just looked at him for a moment, eyes cold, before turning away and looking down at his hands, still scowling slightly as he rubbed his pale hands together absently. "So what are you in for?"

Naruto just looked at him for a moment, contemplating his response. He usually didn't like talking about why he was here, the topic being complicated and painful for the blond. After a moment, he settled on the easiest response. "I tried to kill myself," he said, turning from the raven slightly and leaning against the back of the chair, looking out in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw his companion jerk his head towards him, a slight look of shock on his pale features as he looked at the blond, black eyes slightly widened. "Why?"

Naruto's head snapped to the raven, eyes widening slightly at the simple one word question. Usually, when he told someone he tried to kill himself, they just quieted and moved onto a different topic, not wanting to step into the area of suicide, the topic being taboo. The simple question from the raven had him speechless, a rarity for the blond.

The other just sat, watching him patiently, waiting for a response. Naruto was spared, however, for having to say anything when two people walked up to them. Naruto turned from his nameless companion, the raven turning as well, as Shizune walked up to them, holding a tall dark haired man gently by the shoulder as she guided him towards the powder blue plastic chairs.

Naruto's mind flashed in recognition of the tall elegant figure, remembering him to be Itachi, the dark and slightly scary man who had moved in the other day. He had seemed nice enough, if not a little strange, but overall harmless. Eyes widening in understanding, putting two and two together, he glanced swiftly at the boy next to him, who was watching Itachi with a wary expression. This was the boy Naruto had glimpsed while hiding behind a door, shouting with Itachi when the older man was brought in. His younger brother.

Itachi smiled, finally coming to a stop and looking over the two boys before him with soft eyes. "I see you've met my brother, Naruto," he said, amusement dancing in his slightly reddish eyes.

Again, Naruto stole a quick glance at the raven beside him, just in time to catch the other's dark eyes flicker his direction. Trying to avoid an awkward moment, he grinned widely, looking up at Itachi. "Yeah, I did," he said, practically glowing. "How are you doing, Itachi?"

Naruto heard a slight intake of breath beside him, coming from the raven haired boy, but nothing else was said. Itachi's eyes flickered over to his younger brother, glinting with amusement. "Have you introduced yourself yet, little brother?" he asked, his voice sliding from his mouth like silk. Silence answered his query as Itachi looked at his brother expectantly, his smirk growing wider before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto, this is my younger brother, Sasuke."

Feeling the aura of formality presiding over the scene, Naruto turned to face the dark haired boy, smiling as pleasantly as he could. "Hello, Sasuke," he said, smiling his best smile, all teeth and plastered happiness.

If he had been expecting a nicety in response, Naruto was sadly disappointed as Sasuke just stared at him before turning and uttering a short "Hn," his eyes drifting back to his brother. Naruto scowled, feeling spurned by the younger sibling as he continued to observe his brother.

Itachi's smirk began to widen, the expression becoming slightly sinister as he looked at his brother, still seated in the powder blue chair. Naruto, though still frowning, noticed as Sasuke stiffened slightly, his eyes trained on his brother, as if waiting for something to happen. Shizune had left when Itachi and Naruto had begun talking, going over to speak softly with some of the girls seated on the old 70's couch. Glancing up at Itachi, Naruto began to wish she were still here, as the older man's grin was widening progressively.

Suddenly, Itachi bent double, hands flying to his face as his back arched, his face contorting into an expression of pain.

"Itachi!" Naruto found himself gasping out, making to rise from his chair to attend to the hunched figure only to find a hand clamped firmly around his wrist, preventing him from moving. Eyes flashing, Naruto whipped to glare at Sasuke, anger bursting through his veins. "Let go, teme!" he snapped, feeling a familiar shift in his stomach as his vision blurred momentarily.

Sasuke's face was cold as he looked up from the hunched form of his older brother to meet Naruto's gaze. His dark eyes were hard, stern as he looked back at Naruto, who had his teeth clenched, feeling another jolt through his stomach as Itachi let out a gasp. "Don't touch him," Sasuke said, his baritone voice even and demanding attention.

Naruto growled, feeling the ominous sensation he had grown to know begin to build in his spine, his ears slightly ringing. "He's your brother!" he spat, trying to wrench his arm from the strong grip.

The hand on his arm tightened, causing Naruto to wince slightly as Sasuke's eyes flashed. "You think I don't know that," Sasuke hissed, his body going rigid as he turned to look at Itachi, apprehension flickering over his pale features. Still fuming and trying to battle the faint laughter growing in the back of his mind, Naruto turned to look at Itachi as well.

Itachi's form was no longer rigid, his hair hanging limply over his shoulder as his hands were cupped loosely over his face. His breathing was labored, his back rising and falling with each breath. After a moment, he uttered a small sound, sounding slightly like a laugh, before his breathing rapidly stabilized, his back relaxing as he straightened slowly. Naruto watched as Itachi's form righted itself, one hand falling to his side easily as the other spread lazily over his face. His mouth was parted slightly, air passing silently as the elder breathed easily. The lips began to turn slightly, a crooked smile forming as Naruto felt Sasuke tense beside him, hand still clamped over the blond's arm.

Itachi let forth another laugh like sound, his hand slowly dragging down his face, revealing the smooth pale skin and closed eyes, black lashes resting peacefully against white flesh. Without warning, Itachi's eyes flew open, the pupils dilated and ringed with red, staring wide at the two boys seated before him. Naruto felt his blood run cold, the freezing fear he loathed shooting through him as Itachi looked down at him, face twisted horribly and eyes wild. Sasuke was completely rigid beside him, his face guarded as he looked up at his brother.

Itachi's eyes floated lazily to his brother, the manic glint shifting as his mouth quirked. "Hello, little brother," he drawled out, leaning back just slightly before coughing out another laugh.

Slowly, warily, Sasuke nodded his head to his brother, eyes never leaving him. "Itachi," he said slowly and clearly, back tense. Itachi's horrific smile widened, a gruesome slash across his previously beautiful face. Naruto felt as if he could move, the previous need to get to Itachi gone to be replaced by a cold fear. He felt the ringing in his ears begin to get louder, the ominous laughter rising in volume, echoing though his head.

Itachi scoffed, his eyes closing slightly as he observed his brother. "You're weak," he spat out, hand still splayed terribly over half of his features, the nails of his fingers digging slightly into his skin. "You can never defeat me, foolish little brother." His hair was falling randomly around his face, strands hanging wildly.

"Itachi," Sasuke repeated, his voice still even as he leaned forwards slightly, slowly attempting to rise to his feet, his grip releasing on Naruto's arm suddenly. The movement seemed to attract Itachi's attention instantly, his reddish eyes snapping to the blond as he sat frozen in his chair. Sasuke froze, half standing up, his eyes flickering to Naruto.

Naruto felt his breath pick up slightly as his heart began to race, the laughing voice beginning to rise distractingly as he looked straight into the wild eyes of Itachi, which widened upon spotting him. His grin quirked before something flashed over his face, causing him to falter, his nails clutching into his skin before he flashed back, eyes crinkling as they flashed briefly to Sasuke.

"You brought a friend, little brother?" Itachi cooed to Sasuke, his head tilting to the side lazily. "That's not a fair fight, now is it?" His head lolled back, hand finally falling back, his hair dropping down his back, pale neck stretched as his back curved impressively.

Instantly, Sasuke was up, snatching Naruto's hand and throwing him away from the chairs. Giving a yelp, Naruto attempted to gain his footing, stumbling as the force of Sasuke's throw propelled him away from the brothers. Skidding to a halt on the ground, he whipped his head back to the two brothers. Sasuke was posed, tense and ready before his brother, as Itachi's head slowly fell back to look at his brother. To the side, Naruto could see Shizune, Kakashi, and Kiba, some of the attendants and workers of the hospital, edging their way towards the siblings.

Itachi had begun to laugh, his voice sending chills up Naruto's spin as the laughing finally stopped. Closing his eyes to try to block out the scene before him, the images striking chords within him he never wanted awakened again.

There was a low rumbling chuckle, resounding in his mind horribly. '_Scared, kit?' _ It purred, licking against his thoughts seductivelyfollowed by another low chuckle. _'Let go, little kit,' _it purred, making Naruto press his eyes tighter shut. _'Just let me take care of things. You know you're too weak.' _ Naruto shivered as the voice began to wrap around him. _'You know you need me.'_

Naruto grit his teeth. Get out, Kyuubi. His own voice in his mind was faint even to him, weak and pleading, a child. Please just leave me alone. He could feel the familiar strong presence begin to close in around him when there was a sudden loud sound. His eyes flying open, Naruto watched as Itachi lunged at Sasuke, the younger brother's face flashing with fear, eyes widening as the horribly grinning face of his brother lunged at him, hands curled into claws.

As if this was a signal, Kiba and Kakashi leapt forward, barreling into Itachi and bringing him crashing to the floor. Itachi let out a startled yell, turning wilding in the strong arms of Kiba as they pinned him to the floor. Screaming in rage, Itachi began to writhe, his form twisting as it clawed at the man on top of him, attempting to get free.

"Get off!" Itachi screeched, eyes flashing as they roved the room. "Sasuke!" His hand shot out, snatching an unsuspecting Sasuke around the ankle and dragging him to the floor with a loud thud. "Little brother!" He was growling, hair mussed as he attempted to drag his younger brother towards him, Kiba and Kakashi fighting to keep him down and away from Sasuke.

"Let go, Itachi!" Sasuke half-yelled, trying to wrench his foot from Itachi's vice-like grip. "Stop!"

Naruto moved without knowing it, scrambling over the floor to the scuffling figures on the floor.

"Get back, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, his eyes flying in shock as the blond rushed over the floor to the struggling form of Sasuke. "Stay away!"

Naruto ignored him, mind devoid of thoughts as his hands clamped around Sasuke's shoulder, attempting to drag him from his brother's grasp. Itachi, watching as his brother was dragged from him, growled in anger, his face instantly contorting in rage as his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Give him back!" Itachi screeched, hands scrabbling as Sasuke's ankle slipped from his hands. "Brother!" His black painted nails scrabbled at the tiled floor as he tried to pull himself towards his sibling, teeth bared. Kiba grunted from somewhere around his waist as Kakashi struggled, trying to grab Itachi's arms. With a surge, Itachi flung himself up, throwing Kakashi off and jolting Kiba to the side. Snarling, he made a quick lunge from Sasuke, eyes wide as they watched the enraged face of his brother fly towards him.

It happened in a second. Naruto was no longer behind Sasuke, hands clutched in the fabric of his shirt, tan form shaking slightly. Itachi slammed into a figure who growled in primitive tones, arms snapping out to throw the raven to the side where he slammed into the powder blue plastic chairs. His reddish eyes flew wide as he slid swiftly, back colliding painfully with the furniture, locked with burning red irises glaring from a snarling tan face.

In that split second, Naruto had appeared in front of Sasuke, braced and tense on the tiled floor, his body radiating power and wild emotion, watching as Itachi flew across the floor before keeling to the side slightly, a soft moan drifting from parted lips.

There was nothing but silence for a moment before all hell broke loose. The entire room had been watching the scene by the chairs in shocked quiet. It was like Naruto's small moan had jolted them all from a trace, resulting in instant pandemonium. Everyone was talking, screaming, shouting, moving, crying, mumbling or rushing for help around the room, attendants hurrying about, trying to calm the room and restore order. Shizune had run to the doctors quarters, returning with two men clad in scrubs, holding syringes and other such medical supplies as Kiba pulled himself up, joining the men in scrubs as they hastened to Itachi, pulling him up. Kakashi was next to Naruto, not touching him as he inquired over and over about his well being.

The only people not talking were three individuals, all staring at each other. Itachi, having been grabbed firmly by the arms and restrained from doing anything, was staring, as if transfixed, at the blond slouched on the floor. The red had begun to leave the older ravens eyes, his mouth remaining parted slightly. The momentary flash of red eyes, the force behind the throw which had sent him careening into the chairs, the expression on the tan face was burned into his mind, leaving him stunned.

Behind, Sasuke was staring at the back of the blond boy in front of him, a look of shock painted across his pale face. He barely noticed as Itachi was hauled off, beginning to fight the attendants as they pulled him from the blond and his brother, his eyes still trained on the slouched figure on the floor.

Naruto was breathing heavily, eyes closed as he faced the floor, the ringing in his ears subsiding slightly as his heart slowed. Swallowing, he opened his eyes, glancing up into the worried face of Kakashi, smiling gently. Kakashi studied his face briefly, a look of apprehension over his features before he too smiled, reaching out a hand and placing it gently onto the blonds shoulder. "You gave us a scare there, Naruto," the doctor said, lightly squeezing the blond through the fabric of his shirt.

Naruto smiled at the white haired doctor, his white teeth flashing. Remembering himself, he turned to face the raven behind him, grin still in place as he locked his blue eyes with black. "Alright there, teme?" he asked, a flicker of a challenge passing through his irises.

Sasuke visibly collected himself, back unlocking and muscles relaxing slightly as he looked back at the blond. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he looked at the blond.

"Dobe."

* * *

The next few days were extremely lively for Naruto, getting much more attention than he usually did. Immediately following the incident with the Uchiha brothers, as he had learned their name, Kakashi had met with him in his office, forcing him to bid goodbye to the bastard-like Sasuke. Kakashi had questioned him extensively, asking what had happened, asking him to describe Itachi's actions and his own. By the end of the session, Naruto was feeling drained and in great need of his bed. His body had felt slightly worn after the incident in the first place.

However, just as he was heading towards his room, hopefully able to avoid the nurses and slip in to sleep, he was confronted by a group of patients. His eyes went wide as Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Sai all descended on him, hauling him over the old 70's couch and demanding him to talk. Gaara, who had already been sitting on the couch, immediately scooted to the far end and perched there, glancing over occasionally. The red haired man in the large arm chair, Pein, glanced over at them briefly, before returning to his game of solitaire, though Naruto could tell from his stance he was listening intently.

Ino was the first to speak, her loud female voice cutting over the others and beating into Naruto's head. "What happened, Naruto!" she demanded, her too thin arms flailing excitedly as her long hair swayed. "Who were those men? Are they patients too? Do you know them?"

"Ino!" Naruto yelled, instantly getting her to shut up and still. From day one, despite his energetic attitude and personality, he had been labeled as the sanest one of the group. This had automatically placed him in a place of tedious authority in these sort of group situations. All of the others watched him intently. "Calm down, would you? It's not like I'm not going to tell you," he said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back into the lumpy old couch.

"So what happened then, blondie?" Sai asked, settling down next to him, a little too close for comfort. He grinned at Naruto, who smiled faintly in return, feeling uneasy as he tried to shift away from the other slightly. Of all the people here, crazy or not, Sai was the creepiest of them. Well, except maybe the Snake-man, but he had been locked away. Sai leaned towards him, still smiling his smile.

Sighing slightly, Naruto retold the story he had just spent half an hour telling Kakashi, with a few more embellishments to keep his listeners engaged. Ino, Sai, and Sakura made an excellent audience, making all of the correct reactions and exclamations. Sakura even forgot about the small doll she always carried with her, letting it go slightly limp in her hands.

"Did you already know Itachi then?" Neji asked when Naruto was almost done with his story, causing the blond to look over at the pale eyed boy. Neji barely spoke, keeping mostly silent and scowling, thick bandages covering his arms and various visible skin. Naruto had met Neji after living here for a month, the other boy being rushed past his room late one night, bleeding heavily from various wounds on his body, a kitchen knife clenched in his hand. A week later, Neji had told Naruto angrily that Masochism was nothing like suicide before swiftly slapping himself across the face.

Naruto frowned at the question, pausing a moment. "I met him the other day," he said slowly. "You know, in one of the group therapy sessions. We had dinner after that." He stopped again. "He didn't seem that strange then."

"Neither do serial killers until they start hacking into your skin," a dead voice said, floating over to the group, causing them all to turn at look at Pein, who was still absorbed in his game of solitaire. The slight quirk of his mouth gave him away however, as did the faint flicker of his eyes. The others shifted uncomfortably for a moment before Naruto shook his head swiftly, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, Kakashi said that Itachi is fine, confined to his room for the next few days but doing ok," the blond told the group, who were once again listening attentively. "He said that Itachi had some sort of relapse, but I couldn't get much more out of him than that."

Naruto frowned, remember the white haired man's reluctance to talk about the elder Uchiha sibling. Sasuke had been the same, not saying much at all about his brother. Then again, Sasuke hadn't said much at all in general, his dark eyes being the most expressive thing about him, flashing with emotions.

Satisfied with the story, Ino and Neji drifted away, bidding a swift goodbye to Naruto before wandering off separately, Ino towards the bathrooms and Neji to the bookshelves. Sakura, looking slightly lost, finally settled herself somewhat beside Naruto on the couch, her doll nestled in her arms as she stared into space, smiling softly, stroking the stringy hair of the doll. Sai hadn't moved, though he seemed slightly less forward now than he had when Naruto had last seen him.

Feeling slightly curious and not enjoying the prevailing silence, Naruto turned to the dark haired boy beside him, flashing a swift grin. "So Sai," he said, watching as the other boy instantly turned to him, giving full attention. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you around much."

Sai was silent for a moment, watching Naruto closely before he smiled in return, the oddly creepy expression spreading instantly over his face like a badly painted mask. "I was just taking a bit of time off," he said, dark eyes crinkling as he looked at Naruto. "Kakashi suggested it for my health. Did you miss me, Naru?"

Naruto tried not to flinch at the nickname. The first time Sai had used it Naruto had flinched, edging away from the older boy as old memories flooded his mind. Now, he smiled cockily, laughing lightly. "Sure I did," he joked. "Who else is going to talk to me around here?"

Sai's smile widened, his eyes glinting slightly as they roved over Naruto swiftly. "You know, I can do more than talk to you, little Naru," he said, his voice slightly lowered as he shifted towards the blond. Naruto was prepared however, instantly shifting away and laughing, putting distance between him and the other on the couch. Sai smirked at the blond's actions. "You know it's not nice to tease," he chastised, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Playing hard to get will just get them to bite harder."

Naruto laughed nervously, leaning back slightly as Sai's smirk grew. "I'm not playing anything Sai and you know it," he said, his voice light but the message firm.

Sai paused a moment before shrugging, backing off slightly and seating himself back in the couch away from Naruto, giving the blond room to properly breathe, which he did gladly. Still smirking, he turned to look at the blond again. "You know, you're incredibly confusing," he said, ever one to be blunt. "One second you're teasing and cute, the second you're wild and trying to kill me. You make no sense, Naru."

Naruto's eyes flew wide, staring at Sai, his words echoing in his head. "What?" he breathed out, swallowing to a dry throat.

Sai shrugged, still looking at him. "I'm just saying you give a guy mixed messages," he explained, fake smile fixed again as he looked at Naruto, who frowned.

"Well, thanks for the pointer, Sai," the blond said, pushing himself from the couch and tugging briefly on his pants to straighten them. Sai watched him move, eyes tracing his actions carefully. "I'm gonna go see if they've opened up the mess."

Sai frowned. "It's only 4:30, I doubt they'll let you in."

Naruto grinned at him. "Worth a shot." His eyes flashed to Gaara, still seated motionlessly at the far end of the couch, the usually brooding figure still and tense, as if prepared for something to attack him. Or someone.

Sighing, Naruto made for the mess hall, only to change him mind halfway there as a sharp stab of pain shot through his head. He had forgotten about his exhaustion from earlier due to the excitement of storytelling. Rubbing a hand through his hair absently, he passed the rooms on either side of him without giving them a second thought. He had lived here long enough to know that looking into the rooms was never a good idea, the images inside not always being pleasant.

A hand suddenly shot out from a partially open door, catching Naruto off guard as it closed on the fabric of his shirt and yanking him into the dark room. Giving a startled yelp, eyes wide, Naruto stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep his balance as the door closed partially behind him and a hand clamped over his mouth. Eyes swiftly adjusting to the dim light, Naruto felt his throat constrict as he recognized the dark eyes and hair of the elder Uchiha, face close to his as he studied him. Instantly, Naruto began to struggle, causing the hand over his mouth to dig sharp fingernails into his cheeks.

"Stop," Itachi commanded softly, shaking him gently. "I'm not going to hurt you so just be quiet." Giving his captor a wary look, Naruto ceased his struggles.

After a moment, Itachi seemed to have confirmed that Naruto was going to remain quiet and still. Letting out a long breath and stepping away from the blond, removing his hands from Naruto and settling back onto the edge of a bed, Itachi looked up at him, a slight smirk on his features.

"Who are you?"

Naruto blinked at the question, confusion flashing over his face as he looked at the dark haired man. "What do you mean 'who am I?' " he asked, frowning slightly. "I'm Naruto. You met me the other day."

Itachi shook his head impatiently. "No," he snapped, causing Naruto to stiffen immediately. "I mean, who are you? The person who threw me against the chairs this afternoon was not the same as the overly happy blond I talked to in the Mess the other day."

Naruto was silent, his mind whirling in a semi-panic as he tried to think of a response. Itachi was watching him intensely, waiting for him to reply, to explain, to say something. But he couldn't. He didn't want to go down that road, down into the depths of past pain and trouble and the dark growling voice that laughed at him. Itachi was still watching him, eyes trained unblinkingly as he watched for anything, the slightest movement. Licking his lips quickly, Naruto gave a shaky laugh, rubbing a hand against the back of his head. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi was silent for a moment, eyes unreadable as he sat motionless on the small bed, making Naruto feel even more uncomfortable. Technically, he should have yelled, run from the room, done something, but he knew well enough it wouldn't be of help. Itachi was larger, stronger, and faster than him. They were in the living quarters, usually with only one or two assistants on watch, who, by the time they would have come to answer his cries, would probably be too late. Especially with the show Itachi had given this afternoon.

Speaking of this afternoon.

Naruto frowned suddenly, eyes narrowing as he looked at Itachi. "Well what about you," he said, voice growing cold as he looked back at the man on the bed. "What made you go psycho-boy this afternoon."

Itachi, though it was barely noticible, flinched. "You haven't answered my question."

Naruto snorted. "I think mine's just as valid, if not more so. The person I saw this afternoon wasn't the one I met in the mess the other day either. So what's wrong with you Itachi?" He was sneering slightly, his ears buzzing just slightly.

Itachi frowned, thin mouth turned down as he looked up at Naruto. "I'm insane, you moron," he said evenly, as if the topic wasn't taboo. "Why do you think I'm in here in the first place?" His black eyes were hard as they glared into Naruto, who was suddenly feeling uncomfortable and extremely aware of the barely open door behind him. "Just like you," Itachi's voice was emotionless, though it stabbed into Naruto like a spear. "And all of them." Naruto didn't want to hear this. "Crazy mother fuckers, all of us." It wasn't true, he wasn't crazy. "Locked away, out of sight out of mind." Stop. "So our families don't have to deal with the disgrace."

Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed. "Shut up!" he snapped, fists balled at his sides. Itachi stopped speaking, his mouth a simple line as he looked up at Naruto, before smoothly standing, a swift glint passing through his eyes.

"You say you tried to kill yourself," Itachi said, taking a small step towards Naruto, who continued to stand his ground, glaring. "Trying to kill yourself, isn't sane," Itachi continued. "It's what someone out of their mind does. Someone who has lost their grip on reality." His mouth quirked as Naruto's scowl. "You're just as off the deep end as the rest of us, Naruto."

"I didn't do it," Naruto snapped, before he could stop himself. "Kyuubi did!"

Shit.

As if a dam had been let loose inside of him, Naruto felt his stomach twist at the horror of realization, of what he had just admitted. There was a deep gravelly chuckle. _'You called, kit?' _ Itachi's eyes had widened slightly, flashing with interest as he watched the blond, suddenly bent double, arms clutching his midriff. _'Hush, Naru, I'm here.' _Please go away. _'I'll protect you.' _NO!

But it was too late. A second later, Naruto's muscles stopped tensing as he let out a slow breath, the arms relaxing around his midriff before falling lazily to his sides. Itachi watched in fascination as the blond languidly straightened up, his posture and being exuding the aura of nonchalance, intimidating and terrifying in it's effortlessness. His eyes were closed as he took a sighing breath, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. His eyes opened, somewhat lazily had it not been for the deliberate intent in the action, to reveal eyes burning red, all traces of blue gone.

"You wanted to see me?" the blond said, mouth twisting to reveal sharp teeth and a feral grin.

Itachi swallowed.


	3. Protector

**Title**: MIA: Missing in Action 3/12?

**Words**: 5,795

**Status**: WIP (Work In Progress)

**Pairing**: SasNaru, Sasuke Naruto

**Rating**: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

**Warnings**: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

**Summary**: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi?

* * *

Chapter 2: Protector

Kyuubi--

_I'm not what people would refer to as a people person. This isn't because I'm not social or feel awkward in those sorts of situations. It's because I don't like them. They're obnoxious, the scum of the world doing nothing but messing things up and making it Hell, sliming everything they touch. They're worthless, hideous creatures, and I want nothing to do with them. They disgust me. _

_ I only have one person I can deal with, and that's the one I know the best. I suppose you could call him my 'creator' but, let's face it, no one created me but myself. I am my own master, my own boss. I answer to no one. Sure, we argue every now and then, but when the fact of the matter comes down, I'm the one in charge. When he's in trouble, I'm the one who steps in. I run the show, I give the directions, and I make the decisions. _

_ I'm not stupid. I realize that I was foolish for thinking that I could get out, into my own world, make my own life if he was gone. But that was a lapse in judgement. Naruto is my carrier, I can't technically survive without him. I suppose it kind of works both ways, what with him being so dependent on me. It's always been that way, since he and I first met. I was the strong one he came to, for comfort, protection, advice. His solace while they fought, while they worked, while they died, I was his one and only. _

_ Just not in the romantic sense. That'd be like a twisted form of narcissism. Fuck that. _

_ He's weak, pathetic, and dependent, but I'd rather be with him than any of the other trash I see on a daily basis. He's tolerable because he knows what's real, what's important in life. He's seen it and, by default, as have I. It's those people that surround us, those filthy excuses for life, which make the world around him so vile, which make my job so goddamn hard. They're the problem, not him, not me. They seemed to think he's dangerous._

_ Well, technically, he is, because he has me, and I'm anything but safe. _

_ If I had my choice of things, I would destroy it all. Then there would be no more pain, no more suffering, and we'd both be free. _

_ But, that's not reality. So, because he still thinks he has a say in the matter, I'm shut out, forced to be quiet while they shove pills down his throat, making me lethargic. I can't help him, and it makes me pissed. He needs me. I'm the one who protects him. He's weak. I'm not. _

_ If it hadn't been for me, he'd be dead along with those he once held so dear before they were taken from him, ripped from his grasp. If it hadn't been for me, he'd be a corpse in a ditch, beaten and violated by those pitiful humans. If it hadn't been for me, he'd have nothing. I'm his and he's mine. _

_ Do not fuck with us.

* * *

_

Uchihas are not your typical people. Proud and strong, they are successful in every respect. Raised with perfect manners and sense of social status, they are flawless. Beautiful beings, surpassing all around them as they stand at the center of attention and fawning. They are the elite.

Itachi was the best of them. Perfect beyond the definition, he had graduated with perfect marks from both high school and college, given an award for almost everything imaginable, and everyone loved him. He was, as he had heard one girl say, the shit.

He was also one of the best in his family at masking his emotions. Aside from when he was around his little brother, he had none, simply moving through life without feeling. He was a blank canvas who felt nothing, not sadness when he was taken from his previous life, not anger at his brother or the people here, not happiness, not pity, love, hate, depression, none of it. Of course, he felt fleeting emotion, recognition of his brother, disgust at the food at the institution, amusement at the therapist Kakashi, but nothing that legitimately counted as true, rushing, body and mind drowning emotion.

Except now.

Staring into wild crimson eyes, the pupils practically slits over a feral grin, crooked and menacing, Itachi felt his body thrum with feeling, the sensation burning through his blood as it raced around his veins with every beat of his heart. His breathing increased with his heart rate, as he felt his skin tingle pleasantly. He wasn't scared. No, he knew what fear was, had seen it on too many people to think what he was feeling was fear. Fear made you go cold, your heart stop and your body stiff. It left you shocked, helpless, and irrational.

Not to say that Itachi wasn't feeling irrational. Staring at the demonic looking blond before him, Itachi felt anything but rational. The once innocent boy had transformed into something volatile, like a bomb, ready to be set off. Itachi wasn't scared, he wasn't angry, he wasn't sad.

He was excited. If you could call it excitement. The word didn't seem to be able to encompass all the sensations rushing through him.

"I asked you a question," the blond snarled out, his mouth still in a furious grin as his eyes flashed. The sound of the husky voice, ground out from rocks and an ancient past sent shivers up Itachi's spine. It was delicious, wonderful and all because of the blond before him with the flashing red eyes.

Itachi had finally found something worth wanting. This boy wasn't a school grade, he wasn't a job promotion, he wasn't a trophy or award, he was flesh and blood and made Itachi feel _alive_ for one of the first times in his life.

"Yes." But old habits die hard. Itachi's voice was still the same even, flat sound as he answered the beautiful creature before him, not that he was complaining. If his voice sounded like he felt, he would have had to kill himself for sounding so pathetic, probably breathless and pleading, like in those sex videos they post on the internet popups.

The blond chuckled, a low animalistic sound that made Itachi's heart pump faster, the pounding of the vital liquid resounding in his skill. "What kind of masochist wants to see the one who threw him across the floor like a rag doll?" he ground out, his eyes flaring with amusement as he raised his head, allowing him to look down at Itachi. Under that burning gaze, Itachi felt inferior. He was challenged.

Uchihas love a challenge.

He smirked, regaining his posture slightly, arms folding gracefully over a firm chest as he observed the blond, a good foot shorter than him, standing bold as brass before him. "Apparently not the same kind of masochist who tried to kill an extension of himself for freedom," he said smoothly, smirk resting lightly still on his mouth. "Kyuubi."

The blond's red eyes snapped to slits, the hair practically standing on end all over his body as he exuded rage, no longer smiling as he bared his teeth at the smirking long haired raven. A low growl emitted from behind grinding teeth.

Itachi laughed softly. "What? Just because I'm supposedly crazy doesn't mean I'm not intelligent."

Kyuubi suddenly grinned, red eyes still slits as they bored into Itachi. "I beg to differ, fuck face," he growled. "You called me out." He straightened up to his full height. "Only an idiot would do that."

"And why's that, Kyuubi," Itachi asked calmly, the adrenaline rushing through his veins making him feel impossibly alive. It was like he was being reborn.

Kyuubi grinned his feral grin, hands curling into claws at his side. "Because I have no hesitation in ripping you to shreds, dipshit," he said, a hint of sadistic desire laced in his words. "I'm everyone's worst nightmare. I can kill you and feel no remorse, rip out your still beating heart and laugh as the life drains from your pretty black eyes, grin as the last traces of life leave your filthy, destroyed body." He sneered at Itachi. "Thus, you're an idiot."

"I'm just as much of an idiot as Naruto," Itachi easily countered, feeling a bubble of sheer fascination and delight at the complete _strength _behind the blonds words. "Or you, by extension."

It could be called _deja vu_ had it not been for the fact that Itachi wasn't having an 'episode,' Sasuke wasn't there, and they were alone. Faster than blinking, Kyuubi has rushed forward, hand instantly clamping against Itachi's neck as he threw the raven into the wall. Hard. Itachi coughed slightly, feeling bile and possibly blood rise into his mouth. That. Fucking. Hurt. Kyuubi's snarling face was mere inches from his own as he pinned Itachi painfully to the wall, the raven's arms limp at his sides.

Nevertheless, Itachi grinned, looking up at the blond who was currently crushing his windpipe. Kyuubi looked livid. "Shut your fucking mouth, scum," the demon snarled, his teeth sharp and painful looking as he bared them. "You know _nothing_. _Nothing! _About me or Naruto."

Itachi was still grinning, his eyes crinkling as he looked into the rage-filled face before him. "You're right," he rasped out, his hair falling messily around his face as he tried to breathe around the clenching hand. "I don't." Without hesitation, Itachi brought up one of his hands and let it ghost towards Kyuubi's face.

As if he had been burned, Kyuubi instantly leapt back, looking furious and spitting as he released Itachi. Grinning still, Itachi coughed twice, his throat throbbing in pain, as he used the wall to support himself, eyes still never leaving the fuming blond.

"But I want to."

Kyuubi's face twisted in revulsion at the statement, his head jerking back as he walked backwards to the door, steps calculated, silent. "You sick fuck," Kyuubi spat out, his back two feet from the mostly closed door. "If you so much as touch Naruto-"

"I don't want him," Itachi cut him off easily, his eyes beginning to bleed red as a crooked smile made its way across his face, twisting his once beautiful smile, hair still falling messily. At Kyuubi's expression, Itachi giggled. "And you called me stupid."

Kyuubi's eyes flared at his words before an amused smirk drifted across his face. "Why?"

Itachi suddenly felt breathless at the simple question, as if to answer might make him keel over with its volume. With the blond standing only a few feet from him, Itachi felt like the world was trying to swallow him, kill him and give him life at the same time. It was exhilarating. He laughed, not the small soft laugh, but a real, loud, chest shaking laugh. "I'm crazy, do I really need a reason?" he almost shouted, eyes now pooling with red as he observed the blond before him.

Kyuubi smirked, taking a step back and letting himself fall back against the door, shutting it effectively as he leaned against it. His red eyes danced dangerously, watching the steadily destabilizing man before him with a growing sense of amusement.

He wasn't a people person. He didn't like them, found them grotesque pieces of waste, unworthy of life and the luxury they kept. But, Kyuubi thought, as he smirked at the raven pushing himself from the cement wall, wiping blood from his lip, every now and then, they were damn entertaining.

* * *

There was a loud thump as something heavy hit the floor, followed by a series of muffled curses and grunts before a blond head shot up from the tangle of blankets now residing on the floor. Looking suspicious and slightly confused, Naruto swiftly took in his surroundings.

He was in his room, the small sterile little rectangle of a place, the walls dull white with nothing on them, the creaky metal frame bed next to a plain bedside table. At the end of the bed stood a small dresser with whatever articles of clothing Naruto owned, which weren't many. It wasn't that he didn't recognize the place, it was just that he had no recollection of how he had got there. Hell, he didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was walking down the hall, feeling tired, just as a hand shot out from a room and he was dragged into a room with-

"Good morning, Naruto!"

Giving out a loud yelp and jumping practically out of his skin, Naruto would have fallen over had he not already been on the floor, he spun to face the now open door, filled by the figure of a familiar brown haired assistant. Though looking slightly shocked at the blonds reaction, the brunette's face cracked into an almost immediate smile as he casually strode into the room, a small tray held in his hands. Standing over the tangle of limbs on the floor, Kiba tried hard to hide his amusement.

"Sleeping on the floor now?" Kiba asked down at Naruto, grinning toothily as Naruto scowled up at him, grunting as he pushed himself from the ground. Wrestling with the blankets stubbornly wrapped around his legs and general body, Naruto finally managed to stand up, looking like a very badly dressed Roman.

"Aren't you not supposed to socialize with the patients?" Naruto grunted out, forgetting his earlier thought process.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I treat you like a three year old who still can't use the toilet?" he asked, trying not to smirk at the blond.

Naruto scowled at him, a tan hand rubbing through his already extremely messy hair. "No," he replied, almost grudgingly. Defeated, the blond sniffed once through his nose as he began to try to untangle the mess of blankets. Much like in hospitals, the blankets at the institution were not thick, comfy blankets. They were like extra thick sheets, requiring many to provide any form of warmth. Thus, Naruto had about nine wrapped around him.

"Well then shut up and don't complain," Kiba snorted at him, setting the tray on the bedside table and mindlessly snatching up the small plastic cup, a few pills lining the bottom. "Just take your meds and get to the Mess," Kiba continued, taking a swift glance at his watch. "It's past wake up and you need to eat."

Still grumbling with two blankets still clinging to him, Naruto snatched the small cup from Kiba, opening his mouth as he tossed the small pills into his mouth. Saying nothing, he placed the now empty cup in Kiba's outstretched hand before returning to angrily tug at the insistent blankets.

Knowing he wouldn't get much else at the obviously just roused blond, Kiba sighed and quickly walked from the room, giving a short "bye" before striding off down the hall way, tray in hand, to check in with Kakashi.

A few moments after Kiba had left the room, Naruto abruptly stopped messing with the blankets and dropped down to sit on the bed, spitting out the small pills into his hand. Grimacing at the small, now slimy, objects, Naruto once again frowned, his mind flashing back to waking up. If he didn't remember past being hauled into a room by the elder Uchiha, that meant...

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said in a very quiet voice, silent to all unless they were standing right next to him. There was a low resounding chuckle that echoed through Naruto's mind, making the blond's eyes widen and breath catch momentarily.

_'Yes, kit?' _ Eyes flashing, Naruto glared at the two pills in his hand, mouth staying shut as he screamed in his head 'Kyuubi! What the fuck!'

There was another low chuckle, filled with amusement. _'Honestly, kit, no need to overreact.' _Naruto was hard pressed not to make a wild hand gesture, something he was known for in conversation.

'What the fuck did you do, Kyuubi!' Naruto shouted at the snickering voice.

_'Calm down,' _Kyuubi said, sounding slightly exasperated. _'No need to break a blood vessel. I just had a small chat with Itachi.'_

Naruto immediately frowned, not at all liking what he had just heard. 'A little chat? A 'chat' as in you practically killed him?'

Kyuubi chuckled. _'Sorry to disappoint you, kit,' _the low rumbling voice said. _'But no, though he'll definitely have a few interesting bruises.' _Naruto mentally groaned, his hand closing over the pills in his hand. Kyuubi suddenly growled. _'Don't even think about taking those,' _he spat, voice sounding angry and foreboding.

Naruto cracked a smile despite himself. When he had first been brought here a few months ago, he had been obedient, taking the small pills they had given him without question. However, after the first week, he was beginning to feel slightly anxious. Not because of the people around him or the situation in general, but because something was _very_ wrong with Kyuubi. Usually, the red eyed menace would stay silent, observing the world as Naruto lived it, commenting every now and then and answering when Naruto called him. However, after being there for a little over two weeks, something was horribly wrong with Kyuubi.

The once brooding figure, only occasionally speaking, was going on some sort of freaking roller coaster, and Naruto had a front row seat to watch. He almost never went away, screaming at Naruto most of the time that something was wrong, furious voice pounding in his head as he clutched blond spiked hair, trying to shut him up. But what was worse was when he was silent. It wasn't the same silence Naruto once knew, it was a dead hollowed silence, and he could almost hear Kyuubi's furious inability to speak. But that was rare, usually it was the red-eyed sadist screaming at him. So, just after two weeks, Naruto tried to reason with him.

Kyuubi was irrational, flashing from either killing everyone to killing Naruto to killing himself to destroying the institution and so on and so forth. Thus, one morning, when Kiba came in with the small cup of pills, Naruto threw them into his mouth, effectively appearing to swallow while he easily pushed the pills under his tongue, spitting them out later and disposing of them in his uneaten food in the Mess. After that, Kyuubi had returned to his usual hibernation, only waking to occasionally taunt Naruto or protect the blond.

And by protect, it usually meant fuck with his life.

'I'm not taking the goddamn thing, Kyuu,' Naruto though tiredly, taking his free hand and rubbing it through his hair.

He wasn't stupid. He knew having a voice that talks to you and occasionally 'protect' you wasn't something typically seen as sane. But this was different. Kyuubi wasn't some random voice telling him things, Kyuubi was more than that. And there was only one of him, not many. He didn't have tons of voice talking to him, he only had one sadistic freak occasionally interjecting at awkward moments and laughing at his ineptitude.

Or trying to kill him.

There as a sigh. _'You know I can hear your thoughts, kit,'_ Kyuubi drawled, sounding annoyed.

'Fancy that,' Naruto though drying, finally pushing himself up, throwing the obnoxious blankets off of himself and striding to the door, not bothering to get dressed. He was still wearing what he had on the day before, Kyuubi obviously not bothering to get undressed while using him before going to bed. Shaking the sleep from his limbs, Naruto automatically made his way to the Mess. 'We'll continue this talk later,' he told Kyuubi firmly. He got a snort in response before Kyuubi obviously went back to his silence.

Walking into the Mess, Naruto tried to look happy. This wasn't because he was happy, far from it. Unlike many of the people here, he was perfectly aware of his situation. He was in a mental institution because people thought he was crazy, completely off the deep end, and unstable to be in public. Naruto, unlike most people in here, knew what reality was and was still living it. He wasn't Sakura who muttered to dolls in her own little world. He wasn't Gaara who had a skewed grasp of reality, believing he had special mind powers. He wasn't Sai, completely invested in himself and his own existence, obsessed with sex. He was Naruto, here for attempted suicide and a potential second personality.

Well, no longer potential since Kyuubi loved bugging Kakashi so much, but still, no one else really knew about him. They all just knew Naruto. The blond guy who is almost always happy, will talk to you, make new friends, is supposedly dumber than a pole. It was an image he didn't mind keeping up, especially since it helped him avoid awkward questions.

Breakfast was a normal affair. Naruto wearing his usual broad grin over his plate of liquid eggs, awkward sausage and soggy toast as he chatted with Neji, Sai, and Ino. He smiled through almost the whole affair, white teeth flashing, lighting up his already attractive face. He had had to scoot away from Sai twice that morning.

_'He wouldn't keep molesting you if you weren't so damn flirtatious,' _Kyuubi grumbled as Naruto shifted away from Sai again. Grinning broadly at something Sai had just said, Naruto snarled internally. 'Shut up, Kyuubi. I'm not trying to lead him on.'

_'Just don't make me have to beat him into intensive again,' _Kyuubi said, the eyeroll evident in his tone. Naruto choked on his orange juice, eyes wide. Sai and Ino simultaneously began pounding on his back as he coughed.

So _that_ was where Sai had been for a week. No wonder he had been so strange when he came back, specifically around Naruto.

"You alright, Naruto?" Sai asked, a look which could be considered concern playing across his face.

Coughing once more, Naruto straightened up, grinning at the table. "Yeah, sorry," he chuckled, hand rubbing against the back of his head embarrassedly. "Went down the wrong pipe, I guess."

Internally, Naruto was cursing Kyuubi into a thousand pieces, the other snickering in amusement at the sputtering insults. As breakfast finished up, Naruto carefully slipped his morning pills into his left over eggs, effectively hiding them in the mush before returning it to the kitchen. The nice thing about the kitchen was he knew no one checked the food. The workers were all faceless, not wanting to know you or you know them. They just did their job, got paid, and weren't required to speak. Naruto had tried talking to them once. It had been like talking to a brick wall.

Returning to the common area, he paused at the door. Itachi was, unexpectedly, sitting calmly on the old 70's couch, book open on his lap. Ino and Sai walked easily into the room, Neji pausing by Naruto as well. Naruto liked Neji. Sure, he wasn't exactly what one would call normal, but, aside from his random spells, he was probably one of the more stable people to talk to.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to join us again for a few days," the dark haired boy said, leaning towards Naruto slightly, his eyes on Itachi, who was smiling at Sai and Ino in greeting.

Naruto leaned back just slightly, angling his face toward Neji though his blue eyes never left Itachi. "That's what I thought too. I don't get why he's here. He should still be under watch."

Neji frowned, his eyes swiping over Itachi, who was calming talking to Sai, book lying forgotten in his lap. "When did he get those bruises?"

Naruto felt his throat go dry, noticing for the first time to bruises around Itachi's neck and lightly covering the visible skin of his arms. What the hell had Kyuubi and the Uchiha been doing? Trying to bring the entire facility down on them? "Maybe from the fight yesterday," Naruto supplied, hoping Neji wouldn't press the matter. Of course, Neji wouldn't think Naruto would be at all linked. He knew the blond as Naruto, not Kyuubi.

If he knew Kyuubi, it would be a different matter.

As it was, Neji just shrugged, finally pushing past Naruto into the common area, taking his usual seat by the wall in an old arm chair. Trying not to convey his nerves, Naruto swiftly walked into the common area, jumping into one of the large arm chairs next to the couch. He tried not to squirm as Itachi's eyes slid lethargically across the room to rest on him, unblinking as a small smirk stretched his thin lips.

"How are you, Itachi?" Naruto asked brightly, grinning and hoping his trepidation was hidden behind his enthusiasm.

Itachi continued to smirk for a moment, his eyes swiftly scanning the blond, who fought the urge to cover himself. "I'm fine, Naruto," Itachi finally said, his voice level and easy, eyes still trained on his face.

"That's good!" Naruto said, slightly louder than necessary as he rubbed at the back of his head. "I was kinda worried after what happened yesterday." He grinned, hoping Itachi realized he was talking about the incident from that afternoon and not whatever had transpired with Kyuubi. "I'm kinda surprised to see you this soon actually."

Itachi hadn't moved the entire time Naruto had talked, his face never changing from its lack of expression, save for the small smirk. As Naruto finished, his mouth twitched lightly and his shoulders shifted, causing his shirt to move slightly, revealing yet another bruise. He smiled, the cut on his lip stretching at the action. "Thank you for your concern, Naruto," Itachi said, a lighter tone in his voice that didn't fit with his appearance at all. "I'm doing fine. Kakashi didn't seem too worried when I asked to join you all for the afternoon, so I figured I'd properly try to introduce myself."

"That's great!" Naruto said, smiling broadly while internally scowling. In the back of his mind, he heard Kyuubi snort softly, obviously entertained. Naruto watched closely as Itachi proceeded to introduce himself to everyone in the room, getting replies and entering into small conversation. It all just seemed extremely out of character.

Four days ago, when Itachi had been brought in, fighting tooth and nail and screaming at Sasuke, he had shown up at group therapy, silent and only giving his name before absorbing himself with his nails. Since then, he had remained reclusive, sitting by himself for the most part, rarely speaking and remaining stoney during any interaction. Of course, Naruto could easily attribute the attitude to shock, being in a new environment with no connection to the outside and the past. He had been quiet for a week, feeling scared and angry at being here, before he had opened up to anyone. But Itachi had done a complete personality shift, from being indifferent and cold to familiar and pleasant. It was just as abrupt as when he had shifted the previous day with Sasuke, except Naruto had a strong suspicion the two weren't exactly related.

Kyuubi chucked from the depths of his mind, infuriating the blond. 'Kyuubi, would you either shut up or tell me what's so damn amusing,' Naruto internally snarled at the fox-like other. He could almost hear Kyuubi's grin.

_'What's the fun in that, kit?'_ Kyuubi purred, his flaming persona coiling around Naruto's consciousness. _'It's so much more fun to hear you grapple with the facts yourself.'_

'You're probably the most useless thing I've ever known,' Naruto ground out, his hands involuntarily twitching, half curling into fists as he sat in his arm chair. His silence was bound to be noticed soon, however, seeing as he was usually the one making the most noise at any time, and his current quiet could arouse suspicion. Granted, he was in a room of mental patients, but really, he had developed the habit of being careful his entire life, he wasn't about to stop now. Grinning broadly, he stood up, stretching.

"Are you leaving, Naruto?" Sai asked, turning to him and watching his movements.

Naruto grinned at the raven, his white teeth flashing. "Yeah," he answered, letting his arms drop. "I didn't sleep well last night. I figured I might try to take a nap before group."

Sai seemed to be slightly disappointed, his face falling. From beside him, Itachi's eyes hadn't left him, even as Ino chattered on about nothing, completely oblivious to the fact no one was listening to her. With a swift wave and incessant desire to leave the room, Naruto quickly left the common room, his feet taking him swiftly down the hall to his room.

However, Naruto had barely made it half way before he practically ran into Kiba. The brunette seemed slightly surprised to see Naruto alone in the halls, walking around.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said, tucking a hand into the pants pocket of his standard issue blue scrubs, grinning at the blond. "What's up? Why aren't you with the others in the common room?"

Naruto grinned up at him, hoping that Kiba would just let him leave and not begin to worry about him. Unlike the majority of the assistants and workers at the hospital who chose not to really pay much attention to the patients unless they needed to be controlled, Kiba actually tried to get to know them. Since his first week here, Kiba had been extremely kind to Naruto, talking to him and trying to help him acclimate to the institution. Technically, forming a relationship with any of the patients was potentially dangerous, but Kiba apparently didn't care, seeing as he was always friendly with them. He and Naruto had developed a sort of strange friendship. The only problem was, it meant that Kiba knew him better than the other assistants knew him, and could probably tell if he acted strangely.

Like now.

Rubbing a hand through the back of his head, his blond hair passing through his fingers, Naruto chuckled, looking slightly guilty at having been caught. "Hey Kiba," he said, his voice bright. "I'm just feeling a little tired. I was going to lie down for a while before group." Kiba looked him over for a minute, a slight frown on his face as Naruto tried not to appear guilty. Giving a short laugh, Naruto elaborated. "I didn't sleep too well last night, I guess."

Naruto almost kicked himself. If anything, that made him sound even more suspicious. He was known for having almost impossibly large amounts of energy, regardless of sleep. Kiba's frown deepened. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his chocolate eyes glinting suspiciously. "If you need me to get Kakashi-"

Naruto easily waved his hands, trying to dissuade Kiba. "Nah, don't bother the poor guy," Naruto said, throwing a grin in. "I'm fine. Really, Kiba."

Kiba looked extremely skeptical, his eyes raking up and down Naruto one more time before his sighed, seemed to decide Naruto was telling the truth. Or something. "Alright, but if you're not at group I'm gonna be pissed."

Feeling immensely relieved, Naruto grinned, for once meaning it, giving Kiba a swift wave as he continued to walk back to his room. "Don't worry, Dog-breath, I'll be there."

Kiba grunted at him, a faint grin on his face as he waved back at Naruto, the blond already a good few paces away and resisting the urge to rush to his room. The last place you want to look suspicious is a Mental Institution, because here, even if you had an excuse, they'd sedate you.

Reaching the safety of his room, Naruto let himself fall face first into his bed, hitting it hard with a groan and bouncing slightly on the mattress, his ridiculous number of blankets shifting. Pushing himself up onto the best and rolling over slightly, Naruto looked up at his ceiling, frowning slightly.

"I hate it here," Naruto said softly, barely audible.

There was a soft chuckle as Kyuubi shifted in his mind. _'You're not the only one.'_

Naruto scowled. "Why do you think we're were in here in the first place?" he growled out, making sure to keep his voice low. Though the chances of someone else being around were extremely low, he didn't want to openly talk to Kyuubi. That's wouldn't exactly be a good thing.

Kyuubi scoffed. _'Tetchy, tetchy. I already apologized. Can't you just get over it already?'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, rubbing his nose absently with a tan hand. "Kyuubi, you tried to kill me to take over my body. A violation like that isn't exactly easy to forgive."

Naruto heard Kyuubi sigh. _'Look, Kit.' _He was using his serious voice. _'I've been with you every time you needed me, every time you had a problem, I'm here. It was a bad decision on my part and I promise I'll never do it again. I'm your best friend.'_

Naruto snorted. "Kyuu, best friends typically don't take sadistic pleasure in the humiliation of each other."

Kyuubi sniggered. _'It's not my fault you're so fun to torment. Besides, you created me to be like this. Technically, you're the masochist in this whole thing.'_

Naruto sighed, rolling onto his side. "That was a long time ago, Kyuu," he said, trying to stop the images that began to flow through his minds eye.

Kyuubi's tone softened slightly as Naruto felt the familiar warm tendrils of the other's presence wrap around him comfortingly. _'Don't worry, little kit,' _Kyuubi said softly, his voice caressing Naruto as the painful images flashed through his mind, making his shut his eyes tightly, hoping to block them out. _'I'll always be here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.'_

As the soothing voice of Kyuubi drifted over him, Naruto felt the horrific memories begin to fade into the back of his mind, leaving him still slightly tense. However, with the warm presence of Kyuubi surrounding him and his voice whispering reassuringly, the blond felt himself slowly begin to lose consciousness, surrendering to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Please review!! XD


	4. Brothers

Title: MIA: Missing in Action. Chapter 4/12?

Author: drainbamage954

Rating: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

Genre: Romance, Angst, AU, Adventure?

Words: 5,846

Pairing: SasuNaru, Sasuke Naruto

Warnings: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

Summary: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi.

* * *

Chapter 3: Brothers

Itachi--

_Date: March 16th. _

_Progress: Second week_

_Location: Konoha Psychiatric Treatment Facility a.k.a Mental Institution a.k.a The Crazy House a.k.a Living Hell_

_Mood: Annoyed_

_ I refuse to begin this with the starting line of 'Dear Diary' or 'Dear Journal.' Not only would that degrade me to being the same as an obnoxious teenage girl but it would also be absolute proof that I have completely lost my mind. Should I ever come to the point of writing 'Dear Diary' or 'Dear Journal' I would hope that either my family, Sasuke, or someone else would do everyone a favor and kill me immediately. _

_ I have been here a week. Thus far, nothing is exactly that great. I've met the majority of the other patients, ranging from pedophiles to paranoid schizophrenics to what I can only describe as mindless and drooling. I was not allowed to bring any photographs or items from my previous life. Also, the only person apparently able to visit me from my former life is my little brother, Sasuke. This is because I am apparently here for a reason. _

_ According to Kakashi, the head therapist here who had a secret pornography collection hidden among his psychology books, I began to regress into an alternate reality about a year or so ago. I confirmed this, being in my right mind most of the time when here. Kakashi told me that, in the course of the year, I dramatically declined in health, beginning to live and function in an alternate created reality. In this reality, I had been a top class agent of sorts, killed my entire family and begun working for a secret organization bent on world domination. The only person I spared from death was my little brother, Sasuke, who has apparently sworn revenge to kill me and thus avenge our 'dead' family. Whenever in contact, I apparently taunt him, call him weak, and attempt to engage him in dangerous combat. _

_ This is why I am in a mental institution. _

_ When asked, Kakashi informed me my family is perfectly safe and intact, my parents as typical living at the estate while Sasuke remains in his purchased home a few miles from here. Sasuke is the only one permitted to visit me on the condition that he does not speak of our family unless I ask and is not allowed to bring me out of the facility. _

_ Thus far, there is no one of supreme interest here. The only one who seems at all sane or able to communicate with reality is an overly enthusiastic blond named Naruto. _

_ Aside from this information, there is really nothing to write about. I will say only that the food is terrible and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the patients mental health is suffering from it, especially the disgustingly anorexic girl with the blonde hair. _

_ I hope that this entry can entertain Kakashi enough, considering he came up with the idea of my writing in a journal to attempt to deal with my 'condition.'_

_ Itachi Uchiha_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke glared as he swiftly turned off the ignition of his sleek black sports car, eyes fixed on the gray and depressed looking building before him. Surrounded on all sides with an extremely tall fence with barbed wire stretched over the top, the facility was not at all welcoming. Bars were fitted on all the small windows along with security guards at all entrances, looking like grim expressionless ghouls. Even the blazing sun did nothing to alleviate the atmosphere around the building.

Sasuke hated coming here. It wasn't because the building was depressing and creepy and unsettling. Sasuke wasn't bothered particularly about that, seeing as his own home was almost completely devoid of color and happiness in any way shape or form. No, he hated coming here because every time it was either to see a brother of his completely lost to reality, trying to challenge him to death by fight, or to see a brother with all the life sucked from him, stuck in a crazy house.

Still glowering, the young Uchiha smoothly opened the door and stepped out into the crisp spring air, a light breeze playing with his raven hair, his bangs lazily drifting across his face. His pale skin was smooth, like a winter landscape, almost glittering in the sunlight as he turned to face the foreboding building. Swiftly removing his dark sunglasses, he walked purposefully up to the building, the front chain link gates flanked by two expressionless men. Scowling at them slightly, Sasuke stopped before them, smoothly flashing them his ID.

"Purpose?" one of the men asked, his eyes locking onto the Uchiha with dull interest.

"Visiting family," Sasuke said simply, finding the whole matter obnoxious and a waste of time. It wasn't like he was coming to lock himself up for Gods sake. The guard took one last look at his identification before nodding, mechanically unlocking the gate and letting the raven pass before shutting it again behind him. Walking up the almost familiar path to the entrance of the facility, Sasuke's eyes darted to the windows, checking for leering or curious faces.

The woman behind the reception desk looked bored, slightly tired, as she looked up at Sasuke, mouth languidly chewing a piece of gum. Seeing the raven, her eyes widened slightly, a faint blush tainting her cheeks as she straightened up, smiling winningly at him. Sasuke tried not to sneer at her.

"Can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked, her eye lashes batting ridiculously as her voice dripped with sweetness. Sasuke wanted to gag.

"I'm here to see my brother, Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said flatly, trying not to give the woman any encouragement. He was used to the behavior, women simpering up to him, trying to woo him. They disgusted him, simply following looks and the air of mystique.

The woman smiled in what she must have assumed was a winning matter, quickly shuffling the papers on her desk, checking the schedule. "Yes, I believe you can visit him." She glanced back at the papers on her desk. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke almost wanted to tell her no, therefore keeping his identity secret, but that wouldn't work. In order to see his brother, he needed to be Sasuke, considering that only he was allowed to see Itachi in the first place. With a curt nod, he sent the woman to the telephone, watching him as the line rang.

"Yes, Kakashi?" the woman said, apparently getting the therapist on the other line. "I have Sasuke here wishing to see his brother. Shall I let him in?" She looked up at Sasuke, giving him another smile which made Sasuke want to mime throwing up. He figured if he did that though, it would just make matters worse for him anyway, considering he might be coming in to visit an Itachi completely without grips to reality, trying to get him to fight. "Alright, thank you Kakashi," the woman said, daintily hanging up the phone as he looked back up at Sasuke. "He said he'll be down in about five minutes. Feel free to sit down to wait."

"Thank you," Sasuke said politely, curtly bowing to the woman, who blushed vividly. Much as he despised them, he was never one to be rude. Turning from the receptionist, Sasuke smoothly walked over to the cleanest looking chair, sitting down and keeping is posture perfect, waiting. He kept the hallway where Kakashi was sure to come down in the corner of his eyes. A sudden movement had him jerk his head slightly, only to be disappointed as two people turned down the hall, talking. Sasuke tried to ignore the conversation, but it was rather difficult, seeing as they were both extremely loud. Scowling to himself, the young Uchiha snatched up a magazine from the table and jerked it open, trying to ignore the loud conversation.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything!"

"That's not what Sai told me."

There was a loud sputtering sound. "You're going to believe that pervert over me? Since when did penis-obsessed Sai gain more credibility than me!"

"What makes you think you have more credibility than him?"

"HE'S OBSESSED WITH DICKS!"

Sasuke's grip on his magazine was practically tearing the object apart, the pages almost shaking in his hands. Not only were they impossibly loud, they were also impossibly obnoxious, discussing things no even worth it. And driving Sasuke up a fucking wall.

"What's so wrong with homosexuality?"

Yet again, more sputtering, though now it sounded even more dramatic. "Nothing! I'm just saying there's no way Sai is more credible over me. He's not normal!"

"This is a mental institution! None of us are normal!"

There was suddenly silence. Sasuke could tell by the quiet that the two had stopped walking and talking together. He glanced up and saw the woman at the reception desk glancing around to try to see who was talking, frowning slightly but looking interested, her hand poised above the telephone. Sasuke, despite his annoyance, turned to look down the hall.

Half way down the hall, nearing a turn in the hall leading down a passage, two figures had stopped. One of them was tall with long brown hair, looking out of place in his shabby clothes clearly over worn. The other Sasuke recognized as the boy who had spoken with him the other day, his blond hair and tan skin unmistakable. He was dressed differently than the last time Sasuke had seen him, wearing a light gray shirt and shabby jeans. Currently, the blond was glaring heatedly at the brunette, who looked guilty, but still managed to hold himself proudly.

"You're right, Hyuuga," the blond said, his voice so low Sasuke actually found himself straining to hear, catching himself and cursing. Without another word, the blond turned from the brunette, about to walk down the other passage when his eyes shifted to the waiting room. Sasuke felt himself stiffen as the blue eyes, visible even at that distance, locked on him. The blond paused, staring at the Uchiha for a moment, before turning and disappearing down the hall, the brunette following a moment later.

Sasuke could hear their voices fade down the hall, the brunette obviously trying to reconcile with the blond, appealing for his words as the blond spurned him. Sasuke continued to stare at the spot the blond had disappeared, a faint pressure around his lungs, making him frown. His last visit had rattled him somewhat, not because of Itachi, but because of the blond he had just seen again.

Itachi had been progressively degrading into his own world for over a year, switching occasionally from being the kind and protective older brother, always there and sometimes teasing Sasuke to this dark and brooding, violent and cruel being. For a while, Sasuke and his parents had been able to keep Itachi relatively grounded, calming him during his spells. Then it got harder, Itachi becoming more volatile when his parents were around, threatening them and Sasuke. So Sasuke had bought a small house in town, moving in with Itachi, and been there to take care of his brother when not doing errands or working from his home office.

And then, about a month ago, Itachi had significantly dropped. Sasuke had returned home from the grocery store to find the house completely ripped apart, the furniture overturned and broken glass all over. Blood had littered some of the walls and carpet. He had been so unbelievably scared, dropped the groceries and rushed to call the police. However, no sooner had he picked up the phone before he was grabbed from behind, the telephone tangling uselessly as he fought his attacked, terrified when he realized it was his own brother. Itachi had completely been consumed by his reality, believing Sasuke to have captured him with intent to murder him.

Fortunately, Sasuke had managed to get out of Itachi's grasp after fighting with him and rendered the other unconscious. Sasuke had then called an ambulance, hoping to get Itachi checked out in case his brother had harmed himself during his relapse. When the paramedics arrived, they took Itachi away. Hours later of sitting in the hospital waiting room, he was informed by the doctors that Itachi was being confined in the psychiatric ward and advised him to place his brother in a facility.

It had been the hardest decision Sasuke had yet to make, sending his brother to be locked up here. His brother was like his best friend, parent, and sibling all rolled into one. His father was head of one of the largest companies in the world, spending his entire life devoted to the company with his mother listlessly following him. Where they had been absent, Itachi was present. He had practically raised Sasuke, nurturing him and encouraging him when Fugaku, their father, compared the brothers. He was Sasuke's family.

And Sasuke had locked him into this concrete block of an institution.

Deep down, Sasuke knew it was the best thing for his brother. Sasuke couldn't control him and calm him like he used to, the final incident standing as proof. He was losing Itachi as the elder was losing himself. But the last visit had jarred him. Seeing Itachi regress wasn't what had shaken him, seeing him so riled up over another, become so wild, was what had unbalanced the younger Uchiha.

The blond boy, who had seemed to calm and innocent, friendly to the point of sickness with Sasuke, had not only practically thrown his brother across the room, but stopped his brother. No one before had been able to make Itachi stop when he was in one of his episodes before. No one except Sasuke had been able to do anything, and now it was something even he could barely do.

Yet the blond had.

"Sasuke."

The raven jerked his head up at the call of his name, eyes widening as he recognized Kakashi standing before him, smiling slightly behind his mask, his eyes crinkled as he looked down at the young Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know how he had missed the mans appearance and silent cursed for letting himself be wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Without saying a word, Sasuke stood up and nodded to the white haired man, not bothering to bid farewell to the receptionist as he followed Kakashi to the gates separating the waiting room from the rest of the facility. Punching in a quick key code, Kakashi swung the door open, allowing Sasuke to enter before following, shutting the gate behind him quietly. They walked in silence to the therapists office, neither bothering to speak as they found their seats in the furnished space.

"How is my brother?" Sasuke asked as he settled into the comfortable leather arm chair, his legs crossed and hands resting authoritatively on the arm rests of the chair. He kept his eyes trained on the white haired man before him, his face blank and patient.

Kakashi smiled, leaning forward slightly on his desk, folding his hands together as they rested on the mahogany. "Itachi is fine," Kakashi said easily, his head tilting to the side slightly. "Since your last visit he has had no more relapses, remaining himself and stable. I have begun him writing in a diary or journal to keep track of things and let himself relax." Still smiling, Kakashi withdrew a small composition book from a drawer and handed it to Sasuke across the desk.

Sasuke didn't smile as he took the book from Kakashi, sitting back into the chair and opening to the first pages. His eyes swept over the entries swiftly, the words echoing faintly in his head sounding like Itachi's voice. He sighed, handing the notebook back to Kakashi, feeling as if a weight had settled on his shoulders.

"He's also made some friends, become more social," Kakashi continued, smiling gently at the raven across from him.

Sasuke frowned, his eyes drifting up to meet Kakashi. "Itachi made friends?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, nodding slightly.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "That's rather unlike him."

Kakashi sighed, leaning back. "Sasuke, I know this is hard to hear, but Itachi is doing well here." He looked at Sasuke sternly. "I know you want to be able to bring him back to the real world, but right now, Itachi needs to be here. He's stabilizing and hasn't had any relapses, making friends with the other patients and developing social bonds. We're hoping that the more bonds he created in reality the less he will depend on his reality."

Sasuke simply continued to frown.

* * *

He was sitting on the powder blue plastic chair again, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. After speaking for a good half hour with Kakashi, the older man had led him back here, telling him to wait while he went to find his brother. And so, Sasuke was once again sitting on the uncomfortable and probably pathogen ridden chairs, waiting stiffly for his brother to appear.

Feeling the eyes of some of the patients on him, Sasuke snatched up one of the magazines, wrenching it open and scowling at it, not bothering to actually look at the words as he turned over the conversation with Kakashi. The white haired man had basically told him that Itachi wouldn't probably never really be able to leave the facility without constant surveillance and monitoring. The elder Uchiha also seemed to be establishing strong bonds with some of the patients, specifically one of them, who he was often seen with. Sasuke frowned even deeper remembering that point in the conversation. It was almost as if Kakashi was suggesting Itachi might be interested in this person, if not platonically, then-

"I didn't know you liked gardening."

Sasuke was once again jolted from his mental musings by the sudden voice, this time rather loud and obnoxiously bright. Scowling, he turned to his side, the signature Uchiha glared directed at the broadly grinning blond. The look, usually capable of causing flowers to wilt, had no effect on the other, as the blue eyed boy simply continued to grin, his eyes glinting as he looked at Sasuke.

"What's your favorite garden?" the blond asked, his voice grating on Sasuke's already drawn nerves. "I like the Japanese gardens myself. All the cool rocks and sand and exotic trees. They really give an ethereal atmosphere, don't you think?"

Grunting and turning from the blond, Sasuke scowled. "Dobe," he said, smirking internally as he watched the other frown from the corner of his mouth.

"Jeeze, what is it with you and friendly people," the blond said, a finger snaking out to poke at Sasuke's side.

Gritting his teeth at the irritating motion, Sasuke snapped his head back to the blond, his temper only fueled by the broad grin that met him. "Maybe I don't want to be friends with you," Sasuke spat, making the blond pause in his poking and pout slightly.

"Why not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the magazine, hoping the blond would leave.

"Are you here to visit Itachi again?" the blond asked, making Sasuke slam down the magazine into his lap and turn to glare at the blond.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" the raven snapped, his black eyes burning.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" the blond asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked back at Sasuke, who internally groaned. "Anyway, Itachi wont be here for a little while." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "He's in the middle of writing for his journal thing and was going to take a shower when I last saw him and, knowing him, he'll take a good half hour just cleaning up."

Sasuke found himself staring at the blond next to him, almost not believing the information pouring from his mouth. "How do you know my brother so well?" he asked tentatively.

The blond rolled his eyes. "When you're stuck in a building with people, you tend to know their habits pretty well," he explained, leaning back into his chair slightly. He glanced up at Sasuke. "I bet if I lived with your for two weeks I'd know your routine perfectly and be able to read you like a book."

Sasuke scowled. "Is this how you always make friends?" he asked flatly, eyeing the grinning blond beside him.

"No," the boy said, turning his tan face to Sasuke and grinning. "Just you."

Sasuke scowled.

"You just seemed bored," the blond elaborated. "I thought I'd come over and be social. Besides," he glanced behind him. "If I'm talking with you, then I don't have to be with the others, and they wont bother you either."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, the blonds words intriguing him slightly. "Why's that?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Because they're either protective, shy, or scared," he said easily. Turning himself slightly, he angled himself so that Sasuke could see the group of people milling about the open space. "See the stick girl over there?" The blond nodded in the direction towards the window. "Long blond hair. Will probably disappear if she turns sideways? That's Ino. She's bipolar and anorexic bulimic. She wont come over because she's shy. The black haired boy next to her." Sasuke's eyes slid to the aforementioned raven. "He's a pervert and sociopath. He wont come over because he's jealous, but doesn't want to speak to you lest he give the impression he's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" Sasuke asked, turning back to the blond.

The blond grinned. "Because he wants to fuck me."

Sasuke blinked in shock at the statement before realizing the blond had gone back to pointing out people. It was actually interesting, hearing from the blond about all the people in the room. They didn't seem quite as scary now that he was identifying them.

"The girl over there with the pink hair." The blond nodded towards one of the couches to a girl holding an old doll. "That's Sakura. She's kinda in her own reality, and switches moods as much as worlds. She wont come over because she's afraid. The guy at the opposite end of the couch who looks like a raccoon." Sasuke tried to hide his smirk at the startlingly accurate description. "That's Gaara. He here for homicidal tendencies and schizophrenia. He wont come over because I'm here."

Sasuke blinked at him as the blond chuckled, rubbing a hand against the back of his head. "He keeps his distance. It's more of his way of respecting me I suppose. Most people he threatens or ignores. Anyway, the guy with the long hair," the nodded towards a far wall. "That's Neji. He's a masochist and has a few personality disorders. He wont come over because we're fighting right now."

"And what about you?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the blond directly.

The blond frowned. "I met you last time I was here."

"And?"

Blue eyes flashed. "Naruto. Attempted suicide. Happy, teme?"

Sasuke's mind clicked. The last visit had been so weird that he hadn't really remembered what had occurred directly before seeing Itachi, so the reminder from Naruto effectively jogged his memory. "Elated," Sasuke deadpanned to the blond, who rolled his eyes. "So you're friends with my brother."

Naruto was silent for a moment, frowning at his hands. Sasuke watched him, intrigued as to why the previously loud blond was suddenly silent. "I guess," Naruto answered after a moment, eyes still on his hands. "I mean, we hang out. But I don't know if I'd really call anyone here a friend."

"Because you're all supposedly crazy?" Sasuke supplied, wondering if he'd get a response from the blond.

He wasn't disappointed. Naruto's head snapped up to glare at the Uchiha, who silently jeered. "If you want to be a bastard about it, then yes, because we're all crazy," Naruto spat, his blue eyes swirling angrily. "Why make real friends in a place where everyone is out of their mind, in their own world, or possibly going to disappear into intensive because of an episode? Why make any sort of bonds like that?"

"So you socialize with the visitors instead," Sasuke said, staring at the blond who fumed before him.

Naruto glared at him. "You're really unpleasant, you know that?" he said, frowning at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled at the statement, black eyes battling blue. "I wasn't the one who came asking about garden preferences."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something but was cut short by the arrival of Kakashi, Itachi following behind smoothly, his dark eyes flickering between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, so good to see you two getting along," Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask as he approached them. Both boys glanced at each other before turning to the therapist. Sasuke held himself perfectly, back straight and face impassive as he looked up at the therapist. Naruto leapt up, grinning broadly as he bounced over to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi," Naruto said, flashing a grin at the therapist. Sasuke's eyes flickered to him briefly, noticing the attitude change. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

Kakashi smiled at the blond, his eyes crinkling. "I just saw you the other day, remember?"

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, but that was boring. You just talked about psychology stuff."

Kakashi laughed lightly as Naruto turned to Itachi, grin still full force. "Hey, Itachi."

"Hello, Naruto," Itachi said, his voice smooth as Sasuke remembered it. However, the way Itachi's eyes softened and glinted as he looked at the blond had Sasuke frowning slightly. Even when Itachi had been schmoozing business deals, he had never let his emotion travel to his eyes, the dark pools remaining dead and emotionless. The only time Sasuke had seen Itachi's eyes alive was when Itachi had been sane and the two of them close brothers and when Itachi was in a relapse. It unnerved him slightly.

Itachi's eyes suddenly drifted to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha felt himself tense slightly under the gaze, praying the eyes wouldn't shift to the forbidding red tinge. "Hello, Sasuke," Itachi said, smiling gently at his younger brother, his eyes soft. Sasuke silently let out the breath he had been holding, pushing himself from the grotesque chair to approach his brother.

"Hello, Itachi," Sasuke said, his tone slightly wary, still apprehensive about Itachi's sudden openness and expression.

Itachi looked him over for a moment, a light smile on his lips before he reached out towards Sasuke. Sasuke had a moment of panic, leaning back slightly, eyes wide, as his brothers hands pressed against his back, the elder taking a step towards him. Face drawn in surprise and panic, Sasuke was suddenly pulled to his brothers chest as Itachi hugged him swiftly, smiling happily into his younger brothers rebelliously spiky hair as Naruto laughed at Sasuke's face.

"It's good to see you, otouto," Itachi murmured, his breath ghosting against the shell of Sasuke's ear, making the younger boy tense slightly as he tried to figure out what to do with his arms. In one smooth movement, Itachi drew back, smiling down at his brother, the image of his old self as he looked Sasuke up and down. Sasuke felt a small part of him tear inside, the visage of his older brother, returned to the caring figure Sasuke had depended on for so many years, smiling down at him as he was held at arms length.

"Come," Itachi said, finally releasing his brother, who absently brought a hand to rub at his shoulder where Itachi's hand had been. "I haven't seen you in a while." Feeling slightly numb, Sasuke followed his brother to the small circle of chairs by one of the windows, the sunlight filtering in pleasantly. As he passed Naruto, he glanced to the blond, noticing the blue eyes trained on him, watching him as he passed, an unrecognizable emotion swimming in them. Kakashi watched them in silence. "You can come too, Naruto," Itachi called over his shoulder, smiling as the blond jerked his gaze towards the elder.

"Actually, I'd like to chat with Naruto for a little while," Kakashi said, laying a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to start and turn to look at the white haired man. "He'll join you in a little while."

Sasuke watched as Naruto was led away by Kakashi, a slight frown on his features. As they passed the doorway, Kakashi said something to one of the male attendants, a brunette with red triangular tattoos down his cheeks, who nodded before striding into the room and positioning himself approximately twenty feet from where Itachi had sat down, watching Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke warily sat down opposite his smiling brother, his black eyes flickering to the brunette near by. "He's here to make sure you're safe," Itachi said, his familiar voice washing over Sasuke reassuringly as Sasuke looked up at him.

Itachi was dressed in a simple black shirt, dark washed jeans with his slightly damp hair pulled back to the nape of his neck. He was smiling gently at Sasuke, his face clean and smooth. For a moment, Sasuke felt like he was back in the past, sitting across from his brother, talking over his college studies and Itachi's work, free and happy and normal. For a moment, Sasuke forgot his brother was in a mental institution, that his brother was slipping from his grasp, and that the Itachi in front of him wasn't going to stay.

"I can take care of myself," Sasuke said in response to Itachi's statement, his eyes guarded as he looked back at his brother. Itachi said nothing for a moment before nodding, soft smile still playing upon his lips.

"True," Itachi said, closing his eyes in recognition. "You can. You've demonstrated this to me many times." Sasuke said nothing, choosing to allow Itachi to speak. "I expect you've been going into the office more these days."

Sasuke sighed. Of course Itachi would bring up work. He and Sasuke had both been working for their father's company before Itachi had begun to fail. Sasuke had taken up working at home, doing his job from a home office so he could keep an eye on Itachi. "Yes," Sasuke said, rubbing a hand over his face, feeling exhausted even talking about his job. "Fugaku has been particularly insistent I come in. Seems to think I'm more productive there than at home."

Itachi snorted softly, a pale hand running through his bangs as he observed his brother. "Since when did you start calling him Fugaku?"

Sasuke let a hand massage his temples. "Since I moved out with you," he said, feeling more and more tired as he spoke with Itachi. "I mean, considering we've primarily been his business partners, I don't see the point in calling him father in the first place."

Itachi continued to smile at him, head resting on an open palm, elbow propped on the armrest of the large chair. "You know, if you keep distancing yourself from people, you'll never get a girlfriend."

Sasuke scoffed lightly himself, watching as Itachi's smile widened. "Itachi, you know better than I do I don't care about that."

"Just trying to look out for you," Itachi said, eyes warm as they observed his brother.

"I'm quite capable of doing that myself," Sasuke said, eyeing his brother.

"Don't try and make me feel useless," Itachi scolded lightly, eyes dancing slightly. "What else do I have to do then butt into my little brother's life?"

Sasuke smiled to himself as their conversation began to stream on, bouncing from topics and easily passing between them. It was familiar and comforting, speaking with Itachi like they had in the old days. It almost made him believe Kakashi's previous words about Itachi's being here being positive for the raven.

"So I see you've met Naruto," Itachi commented, smiling still at Sasuke who looked up, slightly surprised by the statement. Itachi's eyes were still fixed on Sasuke, though they looked searching rather than warm. Probing.

Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded.

"What do you think of him?"

Sasuke frowned slightly, straightening his spine slightly as he looked over Itachi, trying to find reason behind the sudden question and topic change. "He's loud and obnoxious and stupid," Sasuke said bluntly, staring evenly at his brother.

Itachi's smile widened. "Come on, Sasuke, I know you're more observant than that," the elder Uchiha goaded.

Sasuke scowled. "Why are you interested in him?"

And there it was, the flicker that had Sasuke tensing unconsciously as it passed through Itachi's eyes. The previous atmosphere of familiarity and home shattered instantly as Itachi's eyes glinted differently, the unfamiliar energy screaming at Sasuke. This was when Sasuke felt most wary. Itachi was in between. He was still present in the real world, in reality, but a part of him, his personality from his world, suddenly stepped in. This was his brother, on the point of a knife.

"Because he fascinates me," Itachi said simply, his voice betraying none of the shift his eyes gave away. "Unlike many of those here, he's aware of his condition and using it."

"His condition?" Sasuke repeated, frown deepening. "He attempted to kill himself."

Itachi's grin widened, quirking in a way that made Sasuke's throat tighten. It would have been completely normal to others, but Sasuke knew his brother too well. "In a manner of speaking, yes. And that's why he fascinates me," Itachi continued, watching his brothers minute reactions with amusement. "He's similar to me in some ways, but, most amusingly, he's alive in ways that I am not."

Sasuke grimaced suddenly, Itachi's words hinting to something Sasuke would never expect from his brother. "You're interested in him," he said, looking at his brother in shock.

Itachi chuckled softly, his eyes never leaving his brother. "No," he said, grinning. "Not specifically. You forget me, little brother." Sasuke shivered slightly at the term. "He simply intrigues me."

Sasuke glared. "No one intrigues you, Itachi," he ground out, feeling helpless to revert his brother. It was in this time that Sasuke was helpless to bring Itachi back, the other self having gripped him only partially. Itachi was still sane, just slipping. If Sasuke pushed, he'd fall.

"Naruto does," Itachi replied smoothly, grinning at his brothers expression.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Kakashi was wrong. Things weren't going smoothly. They were getting worse.


	5. Rehash

Title: MIA: Missing in Action. Chapter 5/12?

Author: drainbamage954

Rating: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

Genre: Romance, Angst, AU, Adventure?

Words: 6,180

Pairing: SasuNaru, Sasuke Naruto

Warnings: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

Summary: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi.

A/N: Okay, I just realized a big 'oh shit.' I accidentally uploaded chapter 4 instead of 3 previously. Which might be cause for some confusion. If you didn't know, PLEASE read chapter 3 (the one before this). If you've already read this chapter, it was previously chapter 3 but I'm a moron. SORRY EVERYONE! I feel terrible I didn't catch that sooner.

A big thanks to my new beta delusivelight19! She's awesome and I love her oodles.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rehash

Kiba--

_I'm worried about Naruto. _

_ This is, of course something which I could be fired for. But I don't think it's falsely grounded. I've known Naruto for longer than he seems to realize. _

_ We met a long time ago in High School. I went to the opposite private school while he went to the public academy. I didn't hang out with him much, both of us being in our own schools and with our own friends, but I noticed him. He was two years below me, a sophomore when I was a senior. I remembered him because he never shut up, kinda like me. I also remembered him because he was happy, extremely so. It shocked me to see someone to incredibly happy all the time. Even when being beaten down by the school bullies, from both the public and private schools, Naruto was grinning, fighting for all he was worth, and he won every time. _

_ Even though he was two years my junior, I admired him. He was always happy, positive, going through life with a grin, and he fought and kicked his way through the world with such passion I've never seen. _

_ I didn't see him after I graduated, only seeing him again when he was brought in here, wrapped in bandages, with the diagnosis of suicide, depression, and possible personality disorder. He doesn't know who I am or recognize me. I'm happier that way, actually, seeing as if Kakashi knew that we used to know each other, we probably wouldn't be in contact. _

_ But he's not the Naruto I remember. Sure, he still grins like it'll break his face, but he lost his energy, his life, his passion. He would walk the halls when he thought I wasn't looking or didn't notice it when his smiles would fall as soon as he thought no one was watching him. It's like part of him really did die when he tried to kill himself. But the Naruto I know wouldn't have let anything get to him, never have resorted to suicide. _

_ My suspicions are only furthered by the fact that he has personality switches. Not like some of the other patients here, but more subtle, like he's speaking to himself, checking over ideas and thought by speaking aloud. Except he changes when he does that. He changes like he did when he threw Itachi across the floor, eyes red and with a face I recognized from high school. Except it was much more terrifying. _

_ Kakashi told me he has a personality disorder. I think there's something deeper than that. _

_ But that's not why I'm worried. _

_ I'm worried because I don't trust some of the patients here, specifically the elder Uchiha, who has been hanging around Naruto constantly. It's not like Sai, who simply tried to tame the blond, get him to submit. Itachi is, for lack of a better word, obsessed. He's constantly with the blond. The only time he isn't around Naruto is when he's with Kakashi, they're confined to their rooms, or when, curiously, his little brother is around. _

_ Sasuke is another reason I'm worried, except in this case I'm worried for both Sasuke and Naruto. _

_ The two of them are extremely familiar with each other, Naruto actually acting like he used to in High School and Sasuke not brooding like a lump over his brother. I feel like they're good for each other, in a sort of weird twisted best friend who you beat up kind of way. _

_ The only problem is Itachi, who, as far as I've noticed, has actually been destabilizing. His outward appearance remains stable but he has small things which give him away, such as his eyes, occasional body movements, and attitude around Naruto. _

_ I can't be positive, but I have the feeling that Itachi's obsession may become a bit of an issue, as will Naruto and Sasuke's friendship._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto was trying to keep his eye from twitching. He had been sitting with Sasuke as the raven waited to visit his brother. It had become a routine almost. Sasuke would come to visit, be brought in by Kakashi and told to wait on the powder blue plastic chair, pick up a random magazine and pretend to read. Then Naruto would come over, sit down next to him, and the two of them would talk until Itachi came. This had become the routine for the past month or so.

Lately, Sasuke had been coming earlier and earlier, having memorized his brother's schedule, and he and Naruto would talk together for as long as it took Itachi to get there. Since Sasuke always came while Itachi was either writing or showering, the time in which Naruto and he would talk was typically long. At one point, Sasuke had even stayed after Itachi had left, continuing to talk to Naruto.

But today, after he had talked with Sasuke for a good half hour, the two of them bickering, insulting, and joking with each other, Itachi had arrived and brought both of them to sit with him instead of just Sasuke, a first. Initially, Naruto had felt extremely self conscious, sitting between the two brothers, who seemed to be almost competing with each other in conversation.

Naruto almost wished they would both just leave, let him sit there without having to deal with the siblings as they spoke using way to many SAT words and frankly boring him out of his mind. He enjoyed spending time with Sasuke. This was something he had realized a few weeks ago when Sasuke had begun to show up more often. The raven was interesting, amusing, and incredibly fun to goad. Naruto enjoyed him and his company.

_'I don't,'_ a familiar growling voice opposed in Naruto's mind, the cause of his earlier suppressed eye twitch. The current reason behind Naruto's annoyance and growing irritation.

'Kyuubi, shut up,' Naruto internally growled at the other, his jaw clenching unconsciously. Incidentally, around the same time Naruto began to enjoy Sasuke's company, Kyuubi began to voice his own opinions of the dark haired male.

_'Am I not allowed to have opinions?' _Kyuubi said, mock indignant.

'Just give it a rest already,' Naruto sighed, feeling exhausted. 'I get it. You don't like him.'

Adding to his problems was the elder Uchiha, who had been like a sort of shadow. Itachi was everywhere he was, meals, social times, group, even after hours. Naruto was almost surprised he hadn't seen the raven in the showers as well. Worst of all, Kyuubi found it extremely entertaining. There were also a few periods in which he was almost positive Kyuubi had spoken with the older Uchiha.

_'You're right,' _Kyuubi said. _'I don't. I think he's revolting, pompous, and way too interested in you.'_

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'And Itachi isn't?'

Kyuubi seemed to pause for a moment. _'Itachi's different.'_

Actually sighing out loud, Naruto leaned back heavily into his arm chair, running a tan hand through his blond hair an annoyance. Both Sasuke and Itachi snapped their attention, previously focused on the subject of current warfare, to him. Naruto felt both dark eyes focus on him intently and curse the slight telltale heat of a blush as it rose on his cheeks.

"Are we boring you, Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice kind and imploring. Sasuke simply looked at him, his black eyes asking for him where his mouth remained shut.

Flashing them both a grin, Naruto dropped the hand from his hair. "Heh, sorry," he said, having the decency to look apologetic. "I'm just a little distracted."

Sasuke snorted. "That's because you have worse ADD than a squirrel on steroids."

"Teme!" Naruto snapped, though internally he grinned. Kyuubi made a loud gagging sound. Sasuke smirked at him as Itachi frowned at his brother.

"Do you always insult your friends, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his tone light but the underlying bite present.

Sasuke shot his brother a look which Itachi smirked at. "Well, if we're boring you Naruto, I suppose visiting time is over," Itachi said, making to push himself from his chair, looking at Sasuke to rise as well. Surprisingly, Sasuke remained seated, his face stern as he looked at his brother. "Otouto," Itachi said, looking down at his brother imperiously.

"Yes," Sasuke replied evenly, his eyes firmly meeting his brother.

"Are you not going to leave?" Itachi asked, his tone light though his eyes flashed.

Sasuke smirked, the familiar expression spreading easily across his pale face. "If you want to go Itachi, feel free," Sasuke said, eyes glinting as Itachi's flashed. Ignoring the look smoldering on his brothers face, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I can talk with Naruto if you're leaving. I wont be bored."

Itachi looked murderous for a moment and Naruto watched warily as the elder raven glared at his brother, who pointed refused to look at him, black eyes trained on Naruto instead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kiba shift by the window, his eyes on the three of them.

"Ah," Naruto said, feeling as if he should do something. "Um, you don't-" But he was left to trail into silence as Itachi turned swiftly and strode away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto as he joined a group of others by the television. Feeling extremely uneasy, Naruto turned to Sasuke, opening his mouth but stopping when he saw Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke was more serious than Naruto had seen him as of yet, his eyes stern and mouth set in a thin line. "Naruto, you need to stop hanging out with my brother."

Naruto blinked at his friend for a moment before frowning. "Why?" In the back of his mind, he heard Kyuubi growl angrily.

"Because I think he's going to try to use you in some way," Sasuke said, leaning forward in his chair slightly. "He's not stable, despite what Kakashi says. I know my brother and this isn't how he acts. He's practically obsessed with you."

_'Birds of a feather, freak,'_ Kyuubi hissed from Naruto's mind at Sasuke's words. Naruto ignored him.

Naruto shifted, the heat of Sasuke's gaze burning against his skin. Not that he would let the raven know he was uncomfortable though. "Uchiha, you sound almost jealous," the blond said, allowing a grin to spread across his face.

Sasuke's face contorted comically, his cheeks reddening as his lip draged up in disgust. "That's revolting," he said, eyeing Naruto like he was a particularly grotesque piece of rotting squid.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, arms wrapping around his middle as he fell back into his chair, Sasuke's face cracking into an amused smirk as he watched the blond laugh loudly.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke chided, smacking him sharply across the knee. "They'll think you've completely lost it if you keep that up."

"Aww, scared they'll lock me away from you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said, laughter still lacing his voice as he regained his breath.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, making Naruto grin broadly.

_'You sicken me, kit,'_ Kyuubi bemoaned, the disgust evident in his tone.

'Shut up and let me enjoy myself,' Naruto shot back. 'You probably do the same with Itachi.'

Kyuubi gave a large gagging noise. _'As if. Itachi doesn't try to win me over with jokes.'_

Naruto kept his eyes from widening. 'Holy shit! You ARE in a fucked up relationship with him, aren't you!' he screeched at Kyuubi, who growled at him.

_'Don't be stupid, kit,'_ Kyuubi ground out, annoyed. _'I'd never be that foolish and weak.'_

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head shot up, his eyes meeting Sasuke's dark pools with looked annoyed and slightly concerned.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven bangs, shooting Naruto a slight smirk. "You really do have ADD, dobe."

"At least I don't have a giant stick up my ass," Naruto grumbled back, slouching further into his armchair, grinning as Sasuke scowled at him.

"Do you even know what manners are?" the raven asked, his eyes glinting.

"I dunno," Naruto responded, grinning at Sasuke. "Though I suppose if you dressed it up in a maids costume and had it dance around in front of me I might finally know what it was."

Sasuke stared at him incredulously for a moment before dropping his head and hands, shoulders slouching in defeat as he sighed, causing Naruto to burst out laughing again. Running a hand through his dark locks once more, Sasuke shook his head as he raised his face to Naruto, a light smirk playing on his mouth. "You really are impossible, dobe."

"Teme," Naruto shot back, grinning.

_'Disgusting,'_ Kyuubi said. _'Absolutely disgusting.'_

'Shut up,' Naruto said, for the first time attempting to block Kyuubi out of his mind as he turned to Sasuke, smiling broadly.

* * *

Naruto realized his mistake later. Sasuke had stayed until almost dinner, finally saying goodbye when Kakashi came up and told them Naruto needed to get dinner and his evening meds. Itachi had glowered at them from across the room, Sai looking put out beside him.

As soon as Sasuke had left and Naruto let his mind wander he was assaulted by an extremely angry Kyuubi. Trying not to visibly react to Kyuubi's furious outbursts, Naruto had walked into the bathroom, stepped into a shower stall, and clutched his tan hands to his head, trying to reason with the raging entity.

_'HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME OUT!' _Kyuubi was screaming at him, his presence burning at Naruto's mind painfully. _'AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I COULD ALMOST KILL YOU!'_

'Kyuubi, I-' Naruto tried to begin, feeling his eyes burn as Kyuubi continued to rage. As soon as Kyuubi's enraged voice had burst from the mental blocks Naruto had absently thrown up, Naruto had regretted his attempt and success in blocking him. Truthfully, Naruto hadn't thought it would work, that the demonic being would still be there, making scathing comments. However, it appeared he had been successful, and, now free, Kyuubi was going to make sure he never did it again. And Naruto was terrified.

_'NO! YOU DON'T GET IT, NARUTO!' _Kyuubi was beyond angry. He was livid, his consciousness ripping at Naruto like a heated blade, searing and agonizing. _'I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU! KEEP YOU SAFE FROM PEOPLE LIKE HIM!' _Kyuubi seemed to take a deep breath, trying to keep from screaming. _'You cant trust people like him! Sasuke can't take care of you, he can't really care for you. He's too involved with taking care of his brother and himself. Naruto, stay away from him.'_

Naruto suddenly felt angry, his eyes flashing as he glared at the tiled wall in front of him. 'What about you!' he snapped back, fingers tightening in his hair as his teeth grit together. 'What the fuck are you doing with Itachi! He won't leave me alone!'

Kyuubi growled threateningly. _'Don't bring up useless subjects.'_

Naruto fought down a growl. 'Itachi wont leave me alone! He's like a shadow! What did you do Kyuubi!'

_'I didn't do anything,'_ Kyuubi ground out. _'Itachi is acting on his own. He's another reason I don't like Sasuke.'_

'They're not the same person!'

_'I know that! It's because of Sasuke Itachi is so obsessive. Stay away from him!'_

Naruto's eyes widened, before he scowled. 'Itachi isn't interested in me,' he said slowly, feeling Kyuubi shift slightly. 'He's interested in you, not me. Why does my friendship with Sasuke bother him. It's me, not you.'

_'Naruto,'_ Kyuubi said. _'I am you.'_

Naruto scoffed softly, the sound echoing faintly in the stall. 'You live inside my head.'

_'You created me,'_ Kyuubi stated, his tone completely serious. _'You created me to protect you. I was there when no one else was. I know you better than anyone. The fact that we're different doesn't matter, we're part of the same body, the same person. I am you. Have you forgotten already?'_

Naruto felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he began to shake, the old haunting images beginning to line up distantly in his mind, slowly approaching. 'No,' he said, fingers digging into his scalp painfully. 'No, we're not the same person.'

_'True, but Itachi doesn't think that,'_ Kyuubi said softly. _'Sasuke wont think that when he finds out, which, undoubtedly, he will. You don't need them, Naruto. Remember, I'm here to protect you. You know why I'm here.'_

Naruto felt scalding tracks dig down his scarred cheeks, a sign that he was crying. He shut his eyes tightly, hating the obvious sign of weakness. 'No,' he whispered, Kyuubi's voice wrapping around him as the images and memories came closer.

_'You can't trust them, Naruto,'_ Kyuubi practically purred him. _'I'll protect you, you don't need anyone else.'_

'Stop,' Naruto gasped, his body trembling as the memories began to flash before him, the sound, faint at first, rising in volume. Desperately, Naruto snatched for other thoughts, happier thoughts, anything but the horrific scenes burning into his mind. He latched onto anything happy, anything positive. Playing in the park as a child. His first 100 on an exam. Graduation from high school. Laughing with Sasuke today. The blurred image of his mother smiling.

The vivid image of his father, eyes lifeless, staring up at him from a pool of dark liquid.

Blood.

Naruto froze, eyes wide as he stared unseeing at the shower stall in front of him, shaking uncontrollably, mouth open in a silent scream as his limps locked around him.

Kyuubi was silent, though even if he had said something it wouldn't have been heard over the overwhelming noise of the memories playing horrifically in Naruto's mind, stopping the breath in his chest.

This was why he needed Kyuubi. Someone was screaming and it took him a moment before he realized it was him, the sound meshing easily with the sounds resounding in his head. Vaguely, he registered the shower stall being wrenched open, the shocked and worried face of Kiba appearing in front of him before he was swiftly lifted, still curled in on himself, before everything went black.

_He was smiling, walking home after his first day of school, small orange backpack bouncing lightly against his spine as he jumped over the cracks in the sidewalk. _

_ "Step on a crack, break your mamma's back," Naruto recited happily._

_ The boy beside him rolled his eyes. He looked extremely similar to the blond, slightly taller, with red eyes and rusty red hair. That, and the fact that he wasn't solid, the sidewalk and scenery visible through his body. "Your moms gonna be fine if you step on a crack, kit," Kyuubi drawled, hands thrust into his pockets lazily as he walked beside the blond. _

_ This was what they did everyday, walking about together happily. Naruto didn't live near anyone with kids, so he often played alone, making up his own games and rules, keeping himself entertained for hours. But it was lonely. That is, until Kyuubi had appeared. Kyuubi was perfect, interesting, intelligent, cool, and fun. And, most importantly, he was Naruto's best and forever friend. He could never leave him, never go away, because Naruto had created him. _

_ He would never let Kyuubi go. _

_ Grinning at his friend, Naruto kicked at a pebble, watching it as it skittered across the cement into the bordering grass of a lawn. "What do you think our snack will be today, Kyuu?" the blond asked excitedly, jumping slightly as his house came into view. _

_ Kyuubi rolled his eyes again, smiling none the less. "I dunno. Maybe she'll make us eat sardines."_

_ Making a face, Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Ew! Don't even joke about that sort of thing Kyuu!" he shrieked, young voice shrill in the clear air. _

_ With an excited squeal, Naruto bounded up the front steps to his home, face shining with a bright grin as he reached for the door knob only to pause. _

_ The door was already open, the handle wrenched so parts of the door had splintered. Inside it was dark, none of the lamps lit and extremely quiet. Naruto has stopped smiling, his face slightly scared and curious as he poked his head through the door. Kyuubi strolled through the wall, looking apprehensive. The entrance way was untouched, but, from the faint view into the living room, the rest of the house was in less fortunate condition. _

_ "Mom," Naruto called out tentatively, easing his way through the door and dropping his backpack next to the usual pile of shoes. "Mommy."_

_ There was a sudden loud thump from upstairs, followed by a bang and a series of crashes. _

_ Without waiting, Naruto sprinted from the door as fast as his little legs would take him, running to the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. He heard Kyuubi call after him but didn't stop, scrambling up the stairs on all fours. _

_ The upstairs was in chaos, the walls torn and scratched, wall paper hanging sadly from the walls where it had been ripped. Pieces of glass from the hall lamps littered the ground and there were dark stains everywhere, the walls punctuated by holes and gaps. Feeling panic bulge in his throat and stomach, Naruto felt tears begin to spill down his cheeks. "Mommy!" he screamed, head snapping back and forth from one end of the hallway to the other, trying desperately to locate his mother. _

_ He screamed as a hand closed over his eyes, a strong hand clamping over his mouth and eyes, his body pulled harshly against a strong chest as a sick laugh reverberated in his already terrified ears. He tried to struggle, small limbs thrashing out helplessly, breaths short and panicked as the hand holding him tightened. _

_ Naruto felt his heart would burst any moment, the fear gripping it so tightly it hurt. _

_ There was a hand on his shoulder and he desperately tried to wrench away, escape the touch, but it just gripped him tighter. _

_ A woman was suddenly screaming, her voice hoarse and desperate. _

_ "Naruto!" _

_ He whimpered, feeling panic flooding him as his name was repeated, this time by a deeper voice, male. _

_ "Naruto!"_

Naruto's eyes flashed open, wide and terrified as he looked wildly around him. He wasn't five years old anymore. He was in the nurses station, legs bound to the bed as Kakashi and Kiba held onto his arms firmly, looking extremely concerned. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he panted through his nose and mouth, heart pounding wildly in his chest. As he took in his surroundings, however, he felt the panic begin to drain from him, slowly, but steadily. Letting out a shaky breath, he let his eyes slide closed, his sweat drenched skin beginning to cool as he felt a tear leak out and trail down the side of his face into his hair.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked calmly, his voice gentle as his hand squeezed Naruto's shoulder lightly.

Swallowing, Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he felt the panic recede from him. Taking a shake breath, he opened his eyes, looking between Kakashi and Kiba and smiling apologetically. "Hey," he said, voice slightly hoarse but audible. Swallowing again, he looked groaned and tried to push himself into a sitting position only to be kept lying down by Kiba's firm grip. Naruto scowled up at the brunette, who raised his eyebrows in response.

"What, think I'm too crazy to sit up or something?" Naruto joked, grinning slightly as he looked up at the attendant.

Kiba glanced at Kakashi, who watched him sternly before looking back to Naruto.

"I found you curled up, clutching your head, screaming your lungs out in one of the empty shower stalls about two hours ago. Explain to me how that doesn't seem crazy," Kiba told Naruto, who shifted uncomfortably on the bed, avoiding his eyes.

Hesitantly, his eyes drifted back between Kakashi and Kiba, a guilty look on his face. "If I say uncle, will you let me up?" Naruto asked, eyeing Kakashi hopefully.

The white haired man sighed, features softening slightly as he looked at the blond, the blue eyes pleading and hopefully as they shined at him. "Naruto, you had what could be described as a severe panic attack. Usually, once they subside, people are able to return to their life styles. However, considering the circumstances, I want to put you in intensive for the night."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes widening angrily as he attempted to launched himself from the bed, furious. Kiba, gritting his teeth, kept Naruto firmly pinned to the bed, however, glaring at the fuming blond below him. Naruto glared daggers at Kakashi. "Why do you have to put me into intensive! I'm fine!"

"You nearly just went into severe shock from a panic attack," Kakashi continued in the same level voice, watching as Naruto's eyes flashed as he listened to him, his face continuing to contort in anger.

"So put be under watch or something!" the blond growled, trying to wrench free from Kiba, eyes burning at Kakashi. "Lock me in my room for the night and keep me under surveillance! Why do I have to go into intensive!"

"Because I care about you," Kakashi said simply, his face and tone unwavering as the blond froze momentarily, eyes wide as he looked at his therapist before he began thrashing again. "If you're in intensive for the night, they'll keep a close watch on you, making sure you're safe and, if nothing else happens, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I need to talk to you about what happened today."

Naruto almost roared in anger as Kakashi turned and left, twisting furiously in Kiba's grip as his legs strained against the bindings. He felt anger ripping at his chest, his teeth baring in fury as his eyes burned into the therapists retreating back.

"Naruto, stop," Kiba ground out between clenched teeth. Naruto growled at him, directing his furious gaze at the brunette. Kiba looked down at him, anger and concentration on his face mixed with sadness. The sadness made Naruto cease his movements, stilling gradually at the brunettes expression. Kiba looked down at him, the blond feeling suddenly guilty. "You really scared the shit out of me, you know," Kiba said, a sorrowful smile tugging at his mouth. "I've never seen you like that. And your screams were enough to kill babies."

"Kiba," Naruto said, feeling guilty and angry and depressed all at once as he looked up at the brunette. "Kiba, I'm not crazy."

Kiba snorted softly, his grip on Naruto lessening slightly. "I know," Kiba said, turning his face from him as he began to fit restraints loosely around Naruto's arms. Naruto didn't bother struggling, knowing doing so would simply bother the brunette further. "You're just a little out of it,"

Naruto said nothing, sadly watching the brunette attendant as he finished with the restraints before wheeling Naruto to the intensive ward, the bed bumping occasionally on the floor as Naruto as silent for once, Kiba remaining quiet behind him as well. Having dropped Naruto off, Kiba returned to Kakashi's office, feeling shaken and worn. Kakashi was waiting for him.

"You knew him before," the white haired man said, not leaving room for question as Kiba met his eyes. Kiba said nothing, didn't need to say anything as he turned from Kakashi and went to log out from his shift.

Naruto lay still as the unfamiliar nurse removed his restraints mechanically, guiding him to a different bed, this one set within a cubicle, where he was told to spend the night. Naruto watched hollowly as the doors were closed before him, the plexiglass separating him from everyone but himself.

_'Kit,' _Kyuubi asked tentatively, his voice probing at Naruto gently. _'Kit.'_

Naruto said nothing, audibly or mentally, simply lying down and rolling over to face the wall, his body curling into itself, ignoring the cold as it drifted over his bare skin. He had be careful, keeping all the mentions of Kyuubi silent. The only ones who knew about him were Kakashi and Itachi. Yet here he was, locked in intensive for the night, the one place he swore he would never go.

_'Kit, I'm sorry,' _Kyuubi said gently. _'You needed to remember why though. Why you can't trust them. What happened the last time you trusted someone like that.'_

'Kyuubi,' Naruto said softly, his own voice weak and tired in his mind. 'Please shut up.'

_'I'm always here, little kit,' _Kyuubi purred gently, his warm presence wrapping around Naruto softly.

Naruto didn't reply, his blue eyes staring blankly at the wall before him as silent tears dripped down his face. He lay like that for a while, not remembering when he had fallen asleep until the unfamiliar nurse was shaking him gently awake, her soft hand kind against his shoulder as he groggily opened his eyes.

It took a moment before the events of the previous day came rushing back to him, but rushing it did and Naruto felt his spirits lag as he was released from intensive. Briefly returning to his room to put on a change of clothes, his current garments consisting of a hospital gown that he had been changed into while in intensive, Naruto made his way to Kakashi's office.

The white haired man was sitting behind his mahogany desk, notebook open and pen tapping lightly as Naruto entered. Seeing the blond, Kakashi smoothly closed the book and looked up at him, smiling softly. "I see the rest of the night was uneventful."

Naruto nodded quietly, though his eyes flashed angrily for a moment.

If Kakashi noticed, he said nothing, simply waiting as Naruto lowered himself into the armchair opposite him, leaning back as usual and slouching slightly. "You want me to tell you why I had a panic attack or whatever yesterday?" Naruto asked bitterly, his blue eyes icy as he looked at Kakashi.

"No," Kakashi said, smiling innocently as Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I want you to tell me why you haven't been taking your medications."

Naruto felt his blood go cold, Kyuubi stirring guiltily. "I don't know wha-"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Kakashi said easily, fixing Naruto with an easy but firm stare. "I'm not Kiba and I'm not the kitchen workers. I watch what you do. It's my job. You haven't been taking your medications and I need to know why."

Naruto swallowed, the large lump lodged in his throat making it extremely hard to answer or think. "They weren't working," he said, his voice faint and pitiful, making Naruto internally cringe.

"How so," Kakashi probed, his hand absently fiddling with his fountain pen.

"Kyuubi didn't go away, he got worse," Naruto explained, ignoring Kyuubi's snapping comment about being referred to in the third person. Kakashi nodded at him to continue. "He became panicked, yelling all the time and freaking out basically, telling me something was wrong, that they were trying to hurt me and him. He would also go silent sometimes, though I could still tell he was there, fighting to speak to me."

"So you stopped taking them," Kakashi said, not moving as he looked at Naruto, who nodded slightly, swallowing.

"As soon as I stopped taking them he went back to normal, staying quiet mostly and only occasionally interjecting or being obnoxious to pester me," Naruto explained, doing his best to not look at Kakashi. He felt like a child being accosted for sneaking desert before dinner.

"I see," Kakashi said, jotting something down briefly before looking back up at Naruto. "Well, that's the first matter," he said, smiling once again at the blond, who looked up at him apprehensively.

"Do you want to know why I freaked yesterday now?" Naruto supplied, wondering if Kakashi was going to release him and highly doubting it.

"No," Kakashi said simply, smiling at him still as he looked across his desk. "I want Kyuubi to tell me why you freaked out yesterday."

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked before rolling back into his head, the blond going momentarily limp in the chair.

"Kyuubi, if you wouldn't mind cutting the act," Kakashi said, standing from his desk to move toward the electric coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. Naruto's body stirred, the head lifting back up as red eyes glared at Kakashi.

"When did you figure it out?" Kyuubi asked, slightly put out.

"The second time you walked into my office," Kakashi said calmly, sitting back down across from the red eyed boy, smiling at the scowling face.

"Why do you want me to tell you what happened with Naruto," Kyuubi asked, eyeing Kakashi warily as he swung his feet onto Kakashi's well polished desk. "Why not just get the kid to tell you himself. He was perfectly willing to."

"Because," Kakashi began, looking over the rim of his coffee cup as he pulled down his mask, allowing for him to take a sip of the bitter liquid. "Naruto is not unstable enough to simply have a panic attack as severe as yesterday. Such an episode can only be caused by severe trauma and a trigger. I don't believe Naruto caused that panic attack. I believe you did."

Kyuubi's face twisted into a snarl as he scowled at Kakashi. "Are you suggesting I purposefully put Naruto through mental pain?"

"To achieve your own gains, of course," Kakashi replied, no longer smiling as he watched the boy across from him. Calling Kyuubi out was always risky, but Kakashi had the distinct feeling that, especially considering the recently developing relationships with the Uchiha brothers, Kyuubi might not be quite as volatile. He also might be extremely defensive, like a wild animal backed into a corner, which was just as dangerous, but Kakashi was willing to take his chances.

"I take care of Naruto," Kyuubi snarled, red eyes flashing dangerously at Kakashi as the white haired man calmly sipped his coffee. "Not you with your fucking medications and psychobabble. I own his body just as much as he does."

"What caused Naruto's panic attack?" Kakashi asked calmly, not showing any reaction to Kyuubi's outbursts and threatening snarls. Kyuubi growled at him, Kakashi purposefully setting down his mug as he leaned across the desk. "What caused him to relapse, Kyuubi?"

"He didn't relapse," Kyuubi snapped, eyes burning.

"Then what happened?" Kakashi demanded, face stern as he looked at the menace across from him.

Kyuubi suddenly sneered at him. "You said it yourself. He had a panic attack."

Kakashi leaned back, slowly opening the drawer to his desk and withdrawing a bottle of pills, holding it up clearly for the other to see. "Do you know what these are, Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, his tone lofty. Kyuubi was glaring. "These are another medication I've been thinking of giving Naruto. I had suspected that the other might not be effective but hoped that Naruto would tell me instead of going off of it." He leaned across the desk toward the snarling red eyed blond. "We'll make a deal. You tell me why you're here without any games, and I don't put Naruto in intensive where he will most definitely take his medications."

Kyuubi looked livid, his eyes blazing as he looked back at Kakashi steadily. "He's going to take the pills anyway," he said, voice low and furious.

"I'm giving you the option of having him in intensive care or not," Kakashi said simply, the pill bottle rolling lazily in his hands. "Do you want him to know that you, the one who protects and takes care of him, placed him in intensive when he could have stayed in the basic care unit? He might not want you to protect him anymore if that happens."

Kyuubi's knuckles were white as his fists balled on the arms of the chair. "You have no idea how much I'd love to kill you right now," Kyuubi ground out from between bared teeth, almost shaking in rage as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, gripping the pill bottle firmly in his hand as his looked at the blond. "What happened to Naruto?"

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. But now it's three in the morning and I have maaaaad classes tomorrow. Ugh! Alas, I will not be able to continue the fun until tomorrow with more writings of this. We finally get to learn about Naruto, eh? XD


	6. History Lesson

**Title**: MIA: Missing in Action. Chapter 6/12?

**Author**: drainbamage954

**Rating**: Though, right now it's mostly PG, it will get up to R or NC-17

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, AU, Adventure?

**Words**: 5,980

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Sasuke Naruto

**Warnings**: yaoi, slight abuse, colorful language, eventual character death

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! What else do you want from me? Written in blood? Honestly, you expect too much.

**Summary**: Placed into a mental institution for attempted suicide, Naruto meets the younger brother of one of the patients. However, will their relationship become something to help Naruto resolve the issues which have haunted him for years or just anger the demon inside him? Or anger the demon in Itachi.

* * *

Chapter 5: History Lesson

Kakashi---

_NOTES:_

_ There are multiple problems currently. _

_ Firstly, concerning Uzumaki Naruto. The boy is relatively stable and sane, save for the fact that he has what can only be determined as an alternate personality which occasionally controls him and with which he communicates on a daily basis. Though the actual signs of this are limited, the fact of the situation is present in Naruto's behavior, most noticibly in his refusal to take medication. However, as of current, his own mental health seems to be increasing substantially due to the interaction and presence of one Uchiha Sasuke. _

_ Secondly, concerning aforementioned Uchiha Sasuke. Though he is not one of my patients, I currently hold concern for the boy. This is because he is currently dealing with the deteriorating mental health of his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, and much of the mental burden has fallen upon him. Coupled with that is his interest in Naruto, which borders on romanticism. Though their connection seems to be beneficial for both, it is extremely negative for the second two subjects._

_ Thirdly, concerning the other aforementioned Uchiha Itachi. The man is deteriorating swiftly. Having worked with him before his admission into the institution, the shift in the elder Uchiha is astounding. He is not simply switching between realities but instead slowly merging the two, becoming progressively the Itachi from the alternate world through trait and retaining his sanity in the current reality, culminating in a dangerous combination. Specifically, this is applied to the subject Naruto, which whom Itachi has become obsessed with to a certain degree. Thus, the subject matter of Naruto and Itachi is problematic, more specifically due to the fact that Sasuke's increasing relationship with the blond does nothing but aggravate and spur Itachi into more activity. _

_ Lastly, concerning the matter of Kyuubi. Kyuubi I believe is acting both independently on two or more persons in the facility, the first being, obviously, Naruto. The second I can most probably say is Itachi, as it would explain the Uchiha's current obsession with Naruto. However, Kyuubi's motives are, as of yet, still unknown, though his aspirations as indeed high. My largest concern with Kyuubi is that he will underestimate those surrounding him and cause a severe conflict among all mentioned parties. _

_ I will be starting Naruto on a new medication shortly in hopes that it will be more effective against the presence of Kyuubi and hope that Naruto will become independent enough in the future to no longer rely on the other.

* * *

_

"What happened to Naruto?"

Kyuubi glared at Kakashi for a moment before slowly relaxing back into the large armchair, his feet once again propped on the expensive desk. Kakashi frowned as he watched a smirk begin to play over the young mouth. "You know, Kakashi," the blond drawled, curling a hand and inspecting his nails. It reminded the therapist of Itachi, the similarity causing a dead weight to settle in his stomach. "If you really want to figure out Naruto, you're asking all the wrong questions."

Kakashi resisted the urge to glare at Kyuubi, the previously furious blond now calm. The reality that Kyuubi could shift back instantly did not escape Kakashi. "You're referring to your relationship with him," Kakashi said. It wasn't a question.

Kyuubi grinned cruelly, the smile, usually so pleasant on Naruto, unnerving on the blonds features. "Smart therapist," he said, his voice mocking.

Kakashi was losing his patience. He was typically a very patient person, lasting for hours while he waited for a patient to open up to him. But Kyuubi had the rare ability to grate on his nerves. Once again, picking up the bottle of pills, Kakashi set it squarely on the desk, his face stern as he stared at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was scowling at the pill bottle, his mouth twisted unhappily.

"You know, this could be technically categorized as blackmail," Kyuubi snarled, his red eyes flashing and the white haired man. "I believe that's an illegal practice."

Kakashi smiled back at him, his rarely visible mouth curving. "Who would believe you?" Kakashi countered, his eyes shining slightly. "You're in a mental institution."

Kyuubi looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, his head thrown back as his body was racked with the supposedly happy sound. Snapping his head forward to look at Kakashi, he grinned. "I knew I liked pestering you for a reason, Hatake," he said, grinning. Pushing himself from the chair and drawing himself up to his full height, he looked at Kakashi purposefully for a moment before snapping away to walk around the office. Kakashi waited patiently.

Standing before the book shelf, one of the old volumes half pulled from the shelf by a tan finger, Kyuubi leant his head to the side, the typical sadistic expression spread over his face. "Naruto and I met when he was five," he began, rocking the book back and forth so it teetered slightly on the shelf. "His parents both had busy lives, his mother always home in the afternoons though. But Naruto was still lonely, no kids his own age to play with."

Kyuubi grinned, his mouth stretching unpleasantly. "Of course, Naruto was dependent, on his mother, his father, and needed friends. He was extremely sad, alone and forgotten. Until I came along." He gently pushed the book back into the shelf, caressing the spine almost lovingly. "I was exactly what Naruto aspired to be, strong, independent, confident, intelligent, and interesting. I became his world, along with his parents and his toys. He loved me."

"He created you," Kakashi said, watching the blond intently as he walked along the book shelf, red eyes scanning up and down the numerous spines, not looking at the therapist.

Kyuubi smirked. "It was a collaborative effort," he said, jerking his head slightly. "But Naruto was still weak, vulnerable to the opinions and views of others. But he still had a world, a comforting family, I was just secondary. And then he came home to find his house broken into, trashed, and all of his happiness ripped from him." The finger which had been toying with a particularly large book, old and faded, tugged slightly, causing the large volume to fall from the shelf, slamming into the floor with a loud thud. Kyuubi looked directly at Kakashi.

_The woman screamed again, his voice broken with sobs as Naruto felt himself almost crushed against the larger body, tears pouring down his frightened face. _

_ "Naruto!"_

_ There was a loud resounding crack and a startled gasp, followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor and Naruto froze, his body trembling. There was a soft sob. _

_ "Please."_

_ The voice sounded broke, strained and dejected. _

_ "Mommy!" Naruto cried out, beginning to struggle again, desperate to free himself from the arms of his captor to run to the voice of his mother. The sick laughter was back, sending shivers up his spine. _

_ "Give me the brat," a new voice said, laced with amusement and delight. Naruto began to struggle again as he felt the hands shift around his small body. He wanted to get away, to run, to be safe in his mothers arms. _

_ The large hand was removed from his face, allowing him to open his eyes and finally see what lay before him. They were in his room, the small nursery like space destroyed, cloth ripped and stuffed animals torn as there were large gashes on the wall, a horrific red substance smearing the plaster. His mother was propped on the floor by his bed, her arms held behind her by a grinning man. Kushina had multiple bruises across her face and arms, her once beautiful dress torn and stained, her hair sticking to a stream of blood running down the side of her face. She was crying, her eyes panicked as she looked at her frightened son. _

_ There was another man in the room, his dirty blond hair pulled back into a greasy pony tail as he grinned down at Naruto, showing brown teeth. His eyes were wide, glinting in pleasure at the terrified boys face, tears streaks marring the skin. Still grinning, he swaggered over to the child, still held firmly by the large arms of the third man in the room. _

_ "He's a pretty little thing, isn't he," the blond man said, face leering as he leaned towards Naruto, the small boy whimpering. _

_ "Leave him alone!" Kushina screamed at the man, her eyes flashing from her position on the ground as she glared poisonously at the blond man. _

_ His mouth quirking, the man turned to face the woman on the floor, leering at her. He took one swift step towards her, arm lashing out at her as a resounding crack split the air. Kushina's head snapped to the side, hitting the bed limply from the impact of the hit. Naruto let out a cry, eyes spilling out another wave of tears as the man turned back to him. _

_ He didn't understand. He didn't know any of these men. He had never seen them before, met them. They weren't his fathers friends from work, visiting once a week for dinner and a card game. They weren't his mothers kind faced girl friends. Why were they here and why were they hurting them?_

_ There was a groan to Naruto's right and he jerked his head around to look at the area of wall hiding his closet. _

_ "Ah!" the blond grinning man said, smirking and striding over to the closet, leaning over slightly and out of view. "How good of you to rejoin us, Minato." He delivered a swift kick into the closet, an immediate groan emitting from someone as Naruto's eyes widened. _

_ The child's breath speeding up, he looked over to his mother. Kushina's face was covered by her hair as she slumped into the bed, her breath ragged. The blond man kicked into the closet viciously once more, a louder groan sounding before the sounds of someone pushing themselves up were heard. _

_ "Fucking bastard!" Naruto heard his father growl out as the figure of Minato stumbled from the closet, eyes furious as he stared at the greasy blond in front of him. _

_ The other just laughed, his voice shrill and grating, making Naruto shiver. "Language, Minato," he jeered. "Or do you want to be polluting your son's vocabulary so young."_

_ Eyes wide, Minato turned swiftly, face draining of color as he saw Naruto, firmly clamped against the still faceless figure. "No," the words barely fell from the mans lips before he was brutally kicked in the stomach, the force sending him smashing into a dresser, the furniture crashing to the floor with his father._

_ "Daddy!" Naruto screamed, small hands clawing fruitlessly at the hands and arms around him. _

_ This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. He had to be dreaming. It had to be a nightmare. _

_ The greasy haired man was laughing again, stomping on Minato's broken stomach repeatedly, a manic gleam in his eyes as the older man spit up blood. "Not so great now, are you Namikaze!" he was screeching. "Now you don't have your SWAT team around you. Where's the great Minato Namikaze now? Fucking bastard!"_

_ The other two men in the room were laughing, watching their leader beat the broken man on the floor ruthlessly. Kushina had shifted again, her eyes coming vaguely into focus. She gave a scream as she saw her husband, lying in a growing pool of his own spit up blood, before she was yanked back by her own captor, tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. She began to scream and thrash as her captor clambered over her, holding her hands tightly as he smacked her across the face. _

_ Naruto couldn't make any sound, voice lost in his burning throat as sobs wracked his chest. The greasy blond haired man finally stopped his beating of the now motionless man on the floor, turning back to Naruto with a sick gleam in his eyes. "Hey little one," he said, his intent gaze making Naruto shiver. "What's your name?"_

_ Naruto couldn't reply, speechless from terror and weakness. He simply closed his eyes and tried to turn away from the creepy man. However, as a hand closed on his chin roughly and forced his face back forwards, Naruto's eyes flew open again, breathing fast._

_ "I asked you a question, brat," the man snapped, his brown teeth bared as his dirty fingernails dug slightly into Naruto's face. _

_ "N- Naruto," Naruto stuttered out, praying the man would leave him alone. Leave his parents alone. That he would wake up from this nightmare, be able to run down the hall and crawl into bed with his mother and father, snuggling between them as they chased the bad dreams away. _

_ "Well, little Naru," the man purred. "Do you see your daddy?" He pointed at the crumpled form of Minato. "He's been very mean to us. When people are bad, we have to punish them. Are you going to be bad too, little Naru?"_

_ Hiccuping slightly, Naruto shook his head, eyes wide and still pouring tears as he looked at the man in front of him. _

_ "Good," the grinning man said, smiling wider than ever and closing his eyes. "You see your mummy and daddy?" He pointed behind himself to Naruto's parents, his father's form motionless and his mother wide eyed and crying on the bed. "They've been bad. So we have to punish them." _

_ "Yo, Skiz," the man currently pinning Kushina to Naruto's bed shouted to the blond man. "We allowed to have some fun?" The man was just as disgusting as the blond, except brunette and with deeply sunken eyes. Eyes which glinted lecherously at the supposedly leader. _

_ His glinting eyes flashing to Naruto, the greasy blond grinned. Without a word, he stood up swiftly, walking to the bed and leaning over Kushina, who looked back, choking out a sob. "Alright, Kushina," the blond said softly, his voice like oil. "You don't want to see your son hurt now, do you?" Kushina let out a sob and shook her head violently._

_ "Please," she rasped out, desperate face turned towards the grinning man. "Please don't do this."_

_ "I'll make you a deal, Kushina?" the blond leered. "Your sons life is in your hands." Kushina's eyes widened. "Every time you make a sound," the man flicked open a switchblade knife. "I get to cut on your little angel here. No screams, no cuts." Kushina was staring at him in horror as the brunette pinning her to the bed began to tear at her already ruined dress. Laughing to himself, the blond man walked back to Naruto, cruel grin on his face as he turned to lean against the wall, sliding down the surface to sprawl lazily on the floor. _

_ Naruto was sobbing silently, watching as his mother struggled silently on the bed and his father lay motionless. The blond man was grinning delightedly, watching the scene play before him. He turned to Naruto. "Do you know why we're here, little one?" Naruto shook his head, trying to gulp down sobs. "We're here because your parents fucked us over. You father," he jerked his head towards Minato, "shut us down. We were a full bodied and working group, trafficking drugs, money, and people. We ruled this town. Then he came in and broke it up." The blond man leaned towards Naruto, his smile cruel and eyes cold as he bore down on the child. "He took everything from us. So we're here to return the favor. We're taking everything from him."_

_ From the bed, Kushina let out a sudden cry. Naruto barely had time to look towards his mother before he felt the sharp steel blade dig into his face. He screamed as his face was captured, kept still as the blade dragged across one cheek, making a perfectly straight line. Sobbing in pain, Naruto's vision blurred with tears, hearing his mother cry out his name before the same painful treatment was inflicted on the opposite side of his face. _

_ "Keep screaming like that and he'll just be in more pain, bitch," Naruto heard the blond man call to his mother, joy evident in his voice. Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the activity on the bed pick up, his headboard slamming into the wall loudly as the man grunted. He was helpless, weak, small, insignificant. He couldn't do anything to stop these horrible men from hurting him or his loved ones. He felt the cold blade of the knife dig into his skin again and again, dragging over his face, making numerous cuts before traveling over his body. _

_ He was so very weak, so very helpless. He needed to be stronger, he needed to be bigger. He needed Kyuubi. Kyuubi would be strong. Kyuubi wouldn't cry, wouldn't be trapped here as he lost everything. Kyuubi was indestructible. _

_ Minato groaned from the floor, shifting slightly as he pushed himself up slowly, coughing up blood and shaking. "Stop," he ground out hoarsely. Naruto's eyes cracked open, eyelashes soaked with tears. _

_ "Fuck you, Namikaze," the blond leader said, his eyes rolling as they settled on Minato's bloodied and bruised face. Naruto watched as the blond turned, his arm twisting around behind him, drawing out the unmistakable handgun from the back of his hands. "And go to Hell."_

_ Bang._

_ Naruto watched as the world was swallowed in silence, movement slowed down as everything faded into a blur of color and pain. 'Calm down, kit,' a familiar voice had whispered. 'I'll protect you.'_

_ And he knew no more, the last thing he saw being Minato's eyes, wide as they stared at his son, slowly draining of life. _

Kakashi stared across the desk at Kyuubi, the blond silent as he continued to absently pull random volumes from the impressive book shelf, the resounding thuds the only sound in the office.

"I'm guessing you recognized his name when he was admitted," Kyuubi said, finger toying with a particularly large book.

Kakashi said nothing, remaining staring at the other as he faced away from the white haired man. Kakashi had recognized the name when Naruto had entered the facility, the story of the Uzumaki and Namikaze murders having been plastered across the front pages for months after the incidents. The only survivor was the son, found unconscious at the scene of the crime, found among five dead bodies. Naruto's father, Minato, had been the chief of the police department, at the time working on suppressing and breaking up the local mafia branches and syndicates. His murder had been jarring to the community.

"Naruto doesn't remember beyond the point of when they shot Minato," Kyuubi said offhandedly.

"Why?" Kakashi probed, knowing Kyuubi wouldn't answered unless goaded.

Kyuubi turned, his face grinning maliciously. "Because that's when I stopped being his imaginary friend."

* * *

Naruto groaned, lifting his head from the mass of blankets surrounding him. Once again, he found himself waking up in his bed, well, half in his bed seeing as half of his body was splayed over the side to the floor, without any memory of having returned to his room. Rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Naruto tried to get rid of the residuals of sleep, frowning as he realized he had been changed from his normal clothing into just his boxers, his typical sleep wear.

Rolling over slightly, Naruto moaned, not at all wanting to actually get up.

"Naruto."

With a startled yelp and a jerk as he attempted to turn to the voice, effectively collapsing onto the floor in a tangle of blankets and tan limbs. Grumbling to himself from the floor, Naruto listened as the person walked into the room, their steps leisurely and confident.

"Is this how you get up every day?"

Naruto's eyes shot open, jerking up instantly, mouth hanging open in shock at the boy before him. He momentarily forgot his complete lack of clothing and sleep logged appearance as he let his multiple blankets and sheets slide off of him, revealing a tan torso sprouting up from a mass of fabric.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, eyes still wide in semi shock as he stared up at the younger Uchiha, who smirked down at him.

"Confirming that you're naturally tan," Sasuke replied, smirk widening slightly as Naruto flushed, finally realizing his state of undress as he snatched one of the blankets and drew it over himself.

"Teme," Naruto grumbled at Sasuke's smirk, picking himself up off the floor, gathering his blankets around him as he absently noticed Kiba walk into his room. Throwing the mass of blankets onto his bed, leaving them to straighten out later, Naruto walked groggily to his dresser, scowling as he jerked open a drawer and dragged out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Any reason why you're in my room, teme?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing to Sasuke as he dragged on the pair of pants, trying to keep the turning of his stomach at a minimum, the reality of being practically naked weighing on his mind. Kiba silently placed his usual tray on the bedside table, picking up the familiar plastic cup and waiting for Naruto to properly dress himself.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was bored," he said, looking absently around the blonds room. "You weren't around for visiting hours and Itachi's in a session."

Naruto frowned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to take your meds," Kiba said, shoving the plastic cup into Naruto's hands.

Naruto frowned at him, his eyes traveling between the pills and the brunette attendant. "These aren't my normal pills," he said, not moving as he looked at Kiba.

"Kakashi wants to start you on new medication," Kiba said, face impassive as he watched Naruto. "Swallow." There was no room for argument. Unlike usual, Kiba wasn't joking, his face stern and similar to the other attendants Naruto saw, watching him emotionlessly, doing his job.

"You forgot the magic word," Naruto said, tipping the three small pills into his hand and handing the plastic cup back to Kiba. Without much ado, he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowing, instinctively maneuvering the pills under his tongue. He gave Kiba a pointed look. Kiba was still frowning at him. "What?" he asked, feeling extremely self conscious.

"Swallow your pills," Kiba said without room for question.

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water. "U-wh- what"

Kiba's frown deepened as he looked at the blond, internally grimacing at the stern tone he used. "Swallow your pills properly," he ordered, eyes and voice flat as he looked at the blond. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke shift slightly, eyes trained on the blond curiously.

Naruto was scowling. "Did you not just watch me take them?" he demanded, blue eyes bright.

But Kiba had heard enough. He had been ordered earlier that day by Kakashi to make sure Naruto took his pills no matter what. He had also been told that Naruto hadn't been properly taking them, making his recovery slow and almost impossible. If he didn't stop being as close to Naruto, he wouldn't be allowed to see the blond, either by the boy being put into intensive of his own firing.

"Take the damn pills, Naruto," Kiba said, frowning at the blond.

Naruto stared at him for a moment in shock before he felt Kyuubi stir in his mind. _'Take them, kit,' _the other said, a note of resignation in his voice.

'Kyuu?' Naruto questioned. Kyuubi never told him to take his pills, usually screaming at Naruto if he even thought about it.

_'Kakashi knows,'_ Kyuubi ground out, obviously angry. _'I spoke with him yesterday. Take the pills or go to intensive. That's the deal.' _Naruto swallowed nervously, extremely conscious of the pills currently residing under his tongue. _'I'll figure out a way to get around this, don't worry,' _Kyuubi growled, a note of determination in his gruff voice.

Naruto hesitated a moment, looking at Kiba and pondering Kyuubi.

"Naruto."

The blond's head snapped to Sasuke who was watching him seriously. The raven said nothing but it was all Naruto needed before he moved his tongue, swallowing the pills he had been hiding for months. He waited for a moment, half expecting Kyuubi to begin screaming at him for his deed, but was met with nothing. Sasuke was watching him curiously and Kiba looked a little more at ease.

Without a word, Kiba turned and left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing. Naruto watched the brunette go, feeling slightly confused and worried. Kiba never ignored him like this. The brunette was always kind to him, talking to him and treating him like a normal person. Now, he was treating Naruto like all the other patients, like he was faceless and nameless. Sighing, Naruto turned to Sasuke, still frowning slightly.

"Tell me again why you're here, teme?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow as he began his attempt to straighten out the mass of blankets on his bed.

Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms as he watched the blond attempt to make sense of his bed. "I told you. I was bored and Itachi's in a session. I thought I'd come visit you for once."

Naruto gave him a look. "Opposed to me visiting you," he said, grinning as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," the raven drawled, moving to sit down on the end of Naruto's bed, smirking as the blond frowned at him for messing up his work. "Besides, I've never seen your room before."

Naruto scoffed, attempting to pull one of the blankets from under Sasuke and failing. "That's because this is an mental institution, not a college dorm. You don't just drop by to 'see the room' unless you're family."

"Do friends count?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto intently.

The blond froze in his actions, stretched over the bed as he pulled a blanket across the mattress. He was facing the wall, head turned away from Sasuke, making it impossible for the Uchiha to see his expression. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto was staring wide eyed at the wall, his pulse beginning to accelerate from the ravens words.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto internally questioned, breathlessly waiting for a response.

For a moment the other said nothing, then, _'Congratulations kit. You've made a friend.'_

Internally frowning at Kyuubi's derisive comment, Naruto jerkily resumed his efforts to make his bed, still turned away from Sasuke. "Do you really want to be friends with a crazy person?" he asked quietly, knowing that Sasuke heard him despite not looking at him.

Sasuke gave a soft snort. "My brother is progressively lapsing into an alternate reality where he's killed my entire family and I'm trying to kill him."

Naruto, finally finished with the bed, finally turned to his guest, frowning slightly at the raven as he sat down as well. "That doesn't answer my question," he said flatly. Externally, Naruto was calm and collected. Internally Naruto was running about frantically like a chicken with its head cut off. He had never truly had friends, instead always fighting for recognition and survival all his years, living alone and fending for himself. He had friends now, but not in the way Sasuke was speaking. Naruto had friends that were people he knew and commonly associated with, hanging out with them daily and talking to. But they weren't real friends. They were hollow.

But, in the way Sasuke was speaking, it wasn't hollow. Having known Sasuke for a while now, Naruto knew the raven didn't take things lightly, instead gauging and waiting before jumping into something. Sasuke calling himself a friend was real, not hollow and wanting. And Naruto had no idea what to do.

Seeming to sense the blonds discomfort, Sasuke sighed, shrugging and shifting on the bed. "Anyway, what's wrong with me visiting you? I need to get a break from Itachi at some point." He tried to smile reassuringly down at Naruto.

Naruto frowned slightly. "He's your brother."

Sasuke's smile faded as he looked at Naruto. "A brother who doesn't know what's real and has attack me five times since he entered here." Sasuke frowned. "A brother who I don't believe is as sane as they say he is." Sighing, he turned from Naruto rubbed a hand over his face. "I need a break every now and then."

Naruto watched the raven, taking in the slight exhaustion and heaviness Sasuke had when he spoke of Itachi. "And I'm a respite?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, face blank for a moment before he blinked and smiled softly. The expression had something hit in the bottom of the blonds stomach that he was positive had nothing to do with his medications. "If you want to degrade yourself as much as to call it that."

It took Naruto a moment before he realized what Sasuke had said, immediately scowling and puffing out his cheeks, making Sasuke laugh.

Sasuke stayed until Shizune had to shoo him out, flushing as he kept on evading her to Naruto's amusement. Itachi hadn't shown up at all that day, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to almost an entire day of socializing. Sasuke finally stopped his game of 'banish the bastard' when Kiba arrived, sending the raven a disapproving look. Turning to the common area, Naruto smiled to himself, absently seating himself on the couch and fiddling with a spare deck of cards.

There wasn't anyone else in the room really, except for the rocking woman, who simply sat in the rocking chair, steadily moving back and forth as Hugh Laurie played on the television, curing yet another curious case of disease. Naruto distractedly shuffled the cards, smiling gently to himself.

_'Kit?' _

Naruto stilled his hands, pausing as Kyuubi's voice gently probed at him. 'What?'

Kyuubi seemed to be shifting uncomfortably. _'Kakashi knows.'_

Naruto's hands completely stilled, his posture frozen as he sat on the couch, the background noise from the television playing unimportantly around him. 'You told him? You told him about-'

_'Not all of it,' _Kyuubi clarified Naruto's unfinished statement. _'But he knows up to scars.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a slight breath as he sank back into the couch, the deck of cards held limply in his hands. No one had known about Naruto's past. After he had been taken in by the various foster homes and orphanages, they had tried to get a psychiatric diagnosis on him, but had failed every time due to his flat out refusal to cooperate. At the age of fourteen he had left his last foster home, an alcoholic woman who liked to bring home disgusting men that would leer at him finally being the last straw for the blond. He had lived on his own from then on, working jobs and getting a small apartment, getting through high school and college with his own money and determination. Never, in all his life, had Naruto told anyone his past. It was something only he and Kyuubi knew.

Except now. Kyuubi had told Kakashi and now that the therapist knew, Naruto didn't know what would happen. Would he be given more drugs, put into more sessions, placed in intensive, put under surveillance? It was the first time Kyuubi had legitimately betrayed him, speaking about something Naruto never wanted to relive or revive.

_'I had to, kit.'_

Naruto frowned. 'Did you tell him your side of the story?'

Kyuubi scoffed. _'Even you barely know my side of the story.'_

Naruto sighed, letting his head fall back into the couch. It was true. He had woken up amid flashing police lights, jumbled voices, and in significant amounts of pain. He was scared, he was confused, and he was hurt, the cuts on his face burning. Then he had seen the blood. The blood which dripped from all surfaces of the room, splattering the walls and floor.

The bodies of his parents were exactly where he had last seen them, his father lying on the floor, a bullet hole through his head and his mother, lying near naked on the bed, head turned away from him as large slashes littered her smooth skin, two gaping bullet wounds in her chest. But the three men who had been there with them were also lying motionless, twisted inhumanly, their faces frozen in shock and terror, smeared with blood. The greasy blond who had seemed to orchestrate the whole thing was lying, propped against the farthest wall, staring blankly into space, a huge gaping hole in his chest, as if someone had ripped their hand clean through.

Naruto had been in a state of shock as the police arrived, assessing the scene and bundling him away, wrapped in blankets quickly staining with his blood. In the back of the ambulance, crying, Naruto had felt helpless, alone, and scared when a familiar voice had spoken out. Jerking his head up, Naruto had looked around frantically for his friend, glistening blue eyes frantic when Kyuubi was no where.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto had cried and immediately hiccuped at when the other immediately responded.

_'I'm right here, kit,' _Kyuubi had said. _'I'll never leave you.'_

Naruto had swallowed, his shaking finally calming. "Were you the one that saved me?"

Kyuubi had chuckled, the sound making Naruto shiver slightly. _'No one will ever hurt you again, Naruto. I promise I'll protect you.'_

Sitting on the couch in the mental institution, Naruto frowned. It had been an almost unspoken agreement between the two of them after that conversation in the back of the ambulance that no one would know what had happened. Kyuubi would protect Naruto and Naruto would let Kyuubi live with him. Neither crossed barriers, aside from Kyuubi's taunting and commentary.

But now he had. And Naruto suddenly felt betrayed, more than he ever knew possible.

_'Kit?'_

'Shut up,' Naruto said blankly, standing and walking from the room, a direct purpose in mind.

Kyuubi seemed slightly annoyed. _'You can't ignore me,'_ Kyuubi ground out. _'I'm a part of you. You can't block me out like before.'_

Face set, Naruto smirked as the mess hall came into view, Kiba standing outside handing out the small cups of pills for the patients. The brunette's eyes flickered for a moment upon seeing Naruto before returning to the task at hand. Naruto said nothing as he accept the small dosage of pills from the attendant, nodding briefly before entering the mess.

The three small pills stared up at Naruto as he examined them. These were the new medication Kakashi was putting him on. Medication to help him get out of here, to get better. Maybe he wasn't healthy. He had his imaginary friend as a second voice in his mind for crying out loud, controlling and protecting him. His mind flashed briefly to Sasuke, the raven's gently smiling face from that day clear before his eyes. Maybe Naruto didn't want to be protected anymore.

_'Kit,' _Kyuubi said, a warning tone to his voice. _'You need me. Don't be stupid.'_

Naruto smirked, his eyes on the three unfamiliar pills in the cups. 'Watch me,' he said before bringing the cup to his lips and swiftly swallowing the pills in one smooth movement.

* * *

A/N: I know this is late but it took forever. Writing Naruto's past took a lot out of me, and with work about to suffocate me, I've been crunched. Hope you enjoyed that! Things get a bit happier in a bit. I need to bring up spirits after that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
